Open for Business
by LittleMissMaster
Summary: Robin and the gang work in a busy well known restaurant when a new waitress named Marian starts. There'll be more cooking up then just dinner. R&R soz bout the bad summary lol
1. Chapter 1

Open for Business

Marian rose as a new sun set in the sky. It wasn't just the start of a new day, but a new life. She was starting her new job today as a waitress at a near by restaurant. She would show her father that she was capable of living on her own without his help or interfereance. He would not rule her life like he had been doing since her mother had died. She had moved out and gotten her own place where she would live her own life as she wished. She went for a quick shower before getting ready for work in her short black shirt and white shirt with dark tights as was the set uniform. She looked around her barely decorated flat for her keys which she was prone to losing frequently. She tripped over one of the many unpacked cardboard boxes and cursed as she picked up her keys and walked out the door. The restaurant was a twenty minute walk from her apartment and she was going to have to hurry if she was going to make it on time. The last thing she wanted to do was be late for her first day. She picked up her pace to a slow and rather embarassing jog due to her high black heels. She tightned her grip on her bag as she ran closely past people. In a town like this a thing such as a bag or purse could not be something to ignore. It would be gone if you took your eyes from it. Her breath was heavy and she smiled in relief when the sight of the restaurant came into view with the grand sign displaying its name 'Sherwood Arrow'. She walked to the back door where the staff were to enter away from the guests. She quickly took of her jacket and checked in with her time card. Taking one of the small black aprons from the pile she tied it around her waist twice due to its large straps and walked to the main part of the restaurant.

'Ah Marian.' John smiled as he saw her run by his office.

'John.' Marian breathed as she was still trying to regain her breath.

'Come and I will introduce you to everyone.' He smiled as he lead her through one of the back corridors and into a large open kitchen.

'Everyone can I have your attention for one moment please.' John bellowed into the kitchen of busy workers who turned and at his voice and stopped what they were doing as they gathered around him.

John put his arm around Marian's shoulder's as he watched the last of the workers approach him. 'This here is Marian our new waitress be kind.' He smiled as he saw Robin and Allan's faces the two trouble makers of the kitchen. 'This is Much our head chef.' John indicated to a shorter man than the others who happened to be feasting on a carrot stick. 'This is Robin our sue Chef.' He added pointing to the man standing at the back leaning casually on one of the metal counters. He had his arms folded and as watched her. Marian looked him over he was rather handsome the nicest by far in the room. Her eyes locked with his and she took in his facial features, his large sexy grin that was on his face and his opening eyes. He blew her a kiss and she felt her cheeks redden. 'This is Allan, who watches the bar and takes care of the entertainment side of things.' Marian looked to the man he was smiling at her but nowhere near a captivating smile as the man before him. He winked to her and she smiled. 'And Will who is our kind of repairman, but if we are short on nights he covers as a waiter. And Djaq who is one of our other waitresses. She will be showing you the ropes.' John smiled.

'Hey.' Djaq smiled a lifted her hand in a wave.

'Right everyone back to work.' John bellowed but in a friendly manor.

Within seconds everyone had returned to their previous jobs of plating things or running around the kitchen for certain ingredients.

'Djaq here will keep an eye on you.' John smiled as he stood Marian in front of Djaq.

'Come with me.' Djaq smiled as she led Marian through the large Kitchen. 'See you after babe.' Djaq smiled as she kissed the tall dark haired boy who she found to be named Will on the lips and walk towards the door.

Robin was stood next to Will who was preparing a salad. He had seen Djaq come over and turned to see the new girl standing waiting uncomfortably. He smirked and looked her up and down. She was nice. Had a great figure she wasn't some size zero like most of the girls that came here. Her hair was twirled and tied in a bun with a nice hairpin decorating it. He sighed when he saw Djaq move away and the girl following her.

'Oi earth to Rob.' Allan laughed as he threw a piece of celery at him hitting him in the head.

'What?' Robin asked taking his eyes away from the door and put the damaged celery in the bin.

'Shame you have to be in here all night when I get to be out there. Don't worry i'll keep an eye on her.' Allan winked as he walked through the brown swing doors into the main restaurant area.

Marian had watched Djaq take a few orders before taking any of her own. She was to learn how to interact with the customers and be more of a new friend to them than a stranger. But how friendly could you be with a stranger? Her feet were aching. She had been serving for almost three hours and she was definatly regretting her foot choice. She knew she should have worn her pumps.

'Hey when you finish?' Djaq asked as she prepared the bill for one of the tables.

'Tweleve.' Marian sighed. She only had an hour and a half left but it had never seemed so far away.

'That's when me, Will and Robin finish.' Djaq smiled.

'How long have you all known each other?' Marian asked as she leaned on the tray she was carrying.

'Err. Well Robin and Much have known each other since they could walk, Will and Allan have been best friends for a long time to, I met Will through Allan and then we met Robin and Much about four years ago and we have been a group ever since really.' Djaq smiled.

'Seems nice to have such a close family.' Marian smiled.

'What about you?' Djaq asked.

'Oh eh, my parents died when I was young.' Marian stated uncomfortably.

'Oh I am so sorry.' Djaq smiled sadly.

'Its fine. It happened along time ago.' Marian stated before hurrying into the kitchen.

Robin was finsihing of the soup for table three, but he just couldn't concentrate. He everytime the kitchen door swung open he would stretch backwards trying to see out into the busy restaurant just for a glimpse of her. Allan the lucky sod, he could stand out there all night and gawk at her, while he was stuck here in this roasting kitchen. He crossed the kitchen to where the herbs and plants were kept. Searching for the correct one he took a leaf in his hand and walked back over to his plate. He centred the leaf perfectly in the middle of the soup. Happy with its position he took the bowl and turned to take it to the collection counter. He turned sharply and collisioned with something. He felt the bowl turn in his hand and the contents of the soup leaving its ceramic body and claiming the white object in front of him.

'Og my God!' Marian shrieked as the hot soup burned her through her white vest.

'Aww shit hang on.' Robin hissed as he grabbed a towel and began to wipe her chest of its newly met contents. He couldn't help but smirk as his hand grazed her breasts.

'Thanks but I think you got most of it.' Marian sighed as she looked to her stained shirt.

'Sorry about that I didn't see you.' Robin smiled. 'It was accident.'

'But I'm sure you enjoyed it.' Marian teased before she put her cardigan back on to hide the stain, filled her tray and walked back out into the busy restaurant.

'Robin. You have another soup to do. Now get your thoughts from her and back to your job.'

'Yes Much.' Robin rolled his eyes and began to prepare another soup.

Marian sighed happily as her shift ended. Her feet felt like bricks and her back was killing her. Not to mention the slightly red chest she was going to have due to soup fiasco. She walked into the kitchen and untied her apron throwing it lightly down on the empty counter. The restaurant was quiter now so most of the staff got to go home.

'Hey Marian. Me and Will are going for a drink you wanna come?' Djaq asked as Marian walked into the back room where you checked out and left your apron.

'Nah I think i'm just gonna head home. Thanks though.' Marian smiled.

'See you tomorrow then.' Djaq smiled as she took Will's hand and walked out the staff door with him.

'Where do you live?'

Marian jumped at the voice from behind her.

'Sorry I didn't mean to startle you.' Robin chuckled.

She turned to see him leaning on the wall next to the door. She must have walked right past him.

'You seem to be making me jump a lot tonight.' Marian smiled as she took her time card and checked out.

'Again sorry.' He laughed as he pushed himself from the wall.

He walked over to the shelf where they named time cards sat. He reached his arm purposely over Marian taking his own and checking out himself.

Marian gasped when she saw his hard bicep level with her hand. She could smell his Calvin Klein as his body silloheted her own.

'So where do you live?'

'Err Knighton Terraces.' Marian stated as she turned to face him.

He leaned his arms against the wall as her body stood looking at him in the middle. 'That's near where I live. I'll walk you.' He stated pushing himself from the wall and walking to the door.

'No its fine honestly.' Marian stated.

'Marian it is dangerous for you to be walking at night here. You could get hurt. Besides it will let me say sorry.' Robin insisted.

'What? Sorry for spilling all your contents on me?' Marian asked raising her eyebrows.

It was only when she saw his large smirk she had realised what she had said. A deep blush took to her cheeks and she quickly walked by him. 'Come on then.' She said with her hand low so he would not see her embarassment.

Robin chuckled and followed her down the dark dirty street. He jogged a little so he would be along side her.

'So how long have you lived here?' He asked making conversation.

'Err a week.' Marian answered laughing.

'Wow. Where did you live before?'

'I moved around a lot. So theres not really a place I could say was home.'

'You here for a while?' Robin asked his heart racing for the answer.

'Hoping to.' Marian smiled.'Ah.' Marian hissed looking at her foot.

'What's wrong?' Robin asked looking at her feet.

'My feet are killing me. Never wearing heels again.' She smiled.

'Ahh rookie mistake.' Robin stated.

'Where heels often do ya?' She asked raising her eyebrows to which he just laughed.

'How long have you lived here?' She asked returning to their earlier topic.

'Since I was fifteen.' Robin smiled. 'Me and Much moved here with my mom.'

'You live with her still?' Marian asked.

'No she died of cancer when I was seventeen.'

'Oh I am so sorry.' Marian stopped and looked at Robin.

'No its fine. It was along time ago.' He smiled and started walking again. 'What about your parents?' He asked as Marian caught up with him.

'Their dead.' She said blankly.

'Oh sorry.'

'Its fine. It happened along time ago.' She smirked using his excuse.

He looked to her and chuckled seeing what she was doing.

'Well this is me.' She sighed as she came to the door to enter the block of flats.

'Do you want me to walk you to your door?' Robin asked hoping she would.

'Nah it should be fine...Ah.' She moaned as she began to walk to the door. 'Argh, these stupid shoes.' she hissed stamping her foot on the ground in frustration.

Robin chucked as he walked up to her. 'Come here.'

'What?...Oh my God.' She shrieked as he lifted her bridal style. Everyone turned and looked at her and she blushed.

'Get the door and i'll carry you up.' Robin insisted.

Marian did not object as she pressed her electric key to the device hearing it beep she opened the door. Robin walked in as Marian held the door difficultly for him.

'Where?'

'Second floor.' Marian smiled.

Robin began ascending the steps slowly gripping her tighter so not to drop her. He was met by a corridor of doors. 'Which one?'

'Seventeen.' Marian smiled as she watched his face. He was so handsome. She could stay in these arms all day. She was definatly wearing heels tomorrow if this was the outcome of the pain.

'Here you go.' Robin smiled setting her down gently, but holding her until she got her balance. 'Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow.' He smiled not sure what to do.

'Yeah. Thanks for that. You didn't have to. I hope I haven't hurt your back.' Marian smiled.

Robin chuckled. 'Your light as a feather...See you tomorrow.' He winked and turned to walked away.

Marian put her key in the door and unlocked it as she watched him walk back down the corridor.

'Oh and by the way...nice bra.' Robin turned and shouted back indicating to her chest.

Marian looked down and realised that the soup had make her top turn see through exposing her bright pink lacy bra. She gasp and pulled her cardy around her tightly and ran into her apartment.


	2. Geez its cold in here

Open for Business 2

Marian had never slept to easily for a long time. Her once darkened dreams were filled with cocky smirks and sarcastic remarks, and what just happened to be an extremely handsome face. She lifted her self from her soft heaven and went to the bathroom for a shower. Once more she dressed for work. She looked down at the heels she had worn yesterday. The thoughts of her in Robin's arms returned to her and she blushed, but decided against wearing them today.

**RHRHRH**

The restaurant was busy as usual in the morning. Much was running around like a headless chef with the amount of orders that were coming in and Allan and Robin joking was not helping the situation.

'Will you two please start acting your age.' Much moaned as another pea hit him on the back on the head.

'We are. We are preparing the food.' Robin stated.

'Allan you're not even supposed to be in the kitchen..so...just...jigger off.'

'Jigger off?' Allan laughed. 'You sound like my nan.' He said as he hoped off the counter he was sitting on. 'Woo hoo lovely lady.' He smirked as Marian walked through the kitchen tying her apron at the back.

Robin turned and looked at her smirking. Marian blushed when she locked eyes with him. She knew exactly what he was thinking about.

'How about you and me tonight baby?' Allan asked as he winked at her.

'Can your dick reach your ass?' Marian asked taking her gaze from Robin to Allan.

'Of course.' Allan declared motioning to himself with his arms.

'Then I suggest you go fuck yourself.' Marian smiled and walked past him as Robin fell to the floor with laughter.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Marian was thankful that she had not worn her heels for the amount she had been running back and forth. She was sure she had done a marathon by now.

'How was your night?' Marian asked Djaq as they waited for their tables to empty or for the guests to order.

'It was OK. We had a few drinks and then headed home. Yourself?'

'Robin walked me home.' Marian smirked.

'Ooo.' Djaq laughed as she saw her reddened cheeks.

'He carried me to my door cause me feet were killing me for wearing those heels.' Marian moaned.

'So little Robin flew you up to your door.' Djaq teased.

'Shh you.' Marian laughed and walked back into the kitchen.

'Right I need two steaks and two kids burgers.' She shouted into the kitchen.

'Coming up.' Much shouted. 'Robin!'

'I heard her.' Robin sighed as he walked back into the kitchen from the staff room and walked to the large freezer taking out the burgers and steaks. 'Well done?'

'Medium.' Marian corrected.

'No heels today.' Robin smirked leaning back and looking at her feet.

'Well I thought that perhaps tonight I would try and walk to my apartment door.' Marian replied.

'Pity I could use the work out.' Robin teased.

Marian threw the dish cloth at him before walking back outside to the restaurant.

'Allan table four wants a Lager, two cokes and a diet.' Marian told him placing the order on the bar.

'No probs babe coming right up.' He winked as he began preparing the drinks.

'Bet you say that to all the girls.' Marian smirked as Allan laughed.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Marian was thankful to more than one god when her break came. She walked through the kitchen dragging her tired feet through to the staff room. She sighed as she found it empty when she entered. Within it there were two rather old sofa's with a coffee table in the middle which happen to have to manly magazines on it which probably belonged to Allan. She threw herelf down on the couch and closed her eyes draining in the quietness that would not last long. She heard a light bang coming from the door that led outside to the back alley way. She frowned and raised her head as she heard the noise again. She dragged herself half unwillingly up from the couch al made her way over to the dark green door.

'Oh sorry I didn't know you were out here.' Marian said quickly.

'Oh its ok.' Robin said as he quickly zipped up his trousers before Marian saw what he was doing.

'You on your break to?'

'Yeah.' Robin laughed glad that he had not been caught urinating by the hottest girl in the restaurant.

He walked past Marian and back into the staff room here he washed and dried his hands.

'Thanks again for last night.' Marian smiled.

'I told you. It was just something to say sorry for spilling my contents on you. As you put it.' He smirked.

Marian blushed remembering her mistake. 'Well you didn't seem sorry. You got to feel my breasts and see my bra.' Marian stated.

'And what a sight it was.' He winked.

'Yes well remember it. Because you won't see it again.' Marian stated.

'Aww why's that?' Robin faked hurt.

'Cause it was stained and I had to throw that bra out.' Marian smiled.

'So your saying I may get to see your chest again?' Robin asked in surprise.

'Maybe.' She smirked walking over to him. 'But it depends.'

'On what?' Robin asked enjoying their little teasing match.  
Marian was right up against him now. She leaned her body up so her mouth was closer to his ear. 'If you got a good enough look to dream about them.' She winked before walking out of the staff room.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

The restaurant was now empty, seeing the last customer out the door and locking it Marian went into the kitchen. Much was cleaning the counters and tops as Robin swept the floor. She smiled as she saw Much yawn before carrying on with his task. She untied her apron and sat it upon one of the desks. She watched Robin as he swept all the dropped and forgotten food along with the dirt from staffs feet into a pile on the floor. Much's yawn echoed through the kitchen as he wiped his eyes trying desperatly to wake up.

'Much why don't you go home. I'll help Robin finish up here.' Marian smiled walking over to Much and taking the cloth from him.

'You sure?' Much asked frowning.

'Yeah. I'm not doing anything tonight.' Marian stated.

'Well make sure he cleans the floor right.' Much nodded over to Robin who rolled his eyes. 'And thank you.'

'Oh don't worry. I'll keep a close eye on him.' Marian smiled looking to Robin who she could have sworn blushed.

'Night night.' Much yawned leaving the kitchen.

'Night Much.' Marian shouted.

'So just you and me.' Robin said into the abandoned kitchen.

'Yep.' Marian agreed as she turned and began wiping the tops.

'You know if you had wanted me alone all you had to do was ask.' Robin smirked.

'Where would be the fun in that.' Marian teased.

'Ah so you like to play games.' Robin asked.

'Yep.' Marian smiled.

'You know. Boys don't always like girls who play games.' Robin stated as though he were the real life Casanova.

'Only because they can play them better.' Marian winked.

'Admit it. You want me.' Robin joked.

'Yeah right. Maybe I should spill soup on you.' Marian scoffed.

'But where would you spill it.' Robin winked.

Marian walked around the counters lightly draping the cloth over them seductively until she stood behind Robin who was still sweeping.

'I don't know to be honest.' Marian said startling him, he turned around sharply. 'I'd have to find a part of you that's big enough to hurt.' She smirked.

'You know where's big.' Robin said lifting his eyebrows.

'You ego is a personality feature not a part on your body Robin.' Marian rolled her eyes and turned to wipe the counter.

Robin smirked and grabbed her hand tightly spinning her so she was in his arms. He moved close to her, his breath making her now loose curls blow gently. Her eyes looking into his showing unpredictability and longing. She let her breath go after holding it in for what seemed like an eternity. He slid his hands up and down her bare arms gently before bringing one up to cup her cheek and smooth his thumb across it. Marian had her hands sat on his waist and she held his white chefs jacket tightly. Robin moved his head down at a slow pace, far to slow for her liking. He smiled when she closed her eyes and puckered her lips beginning to raise her head slightly. He moved quickly to her left missing her lips and placing his lips near her ear.

'You think my ego is big? You haven't seen anything yet.' He whispered.

He pulled back to see her shock and embarrassed expression. He winked at her scouting his trade mark smirk before turning to take the brush back into his hand to carry on with his job.

Marian frowned grabbing his arms this time. She spun him to face her before crashing her lips to his own. It took Robin a moment to get over the shock before he grabbed Marian tightly over the waist backing her into the counter. Marian groaned as she thrashed her hands through his hair. His tongue fiercely attacked her own as his hands roamed her back and waist. The feeling of having her so close was creating so much fire within him. He cupped her thighs as he lifted her quickly onto the table counter. Much would die if he found out about this. Marian gasped as she felt the cold counter touch her skin as Robin placed her upon it. His hands ventured under her shirt and roamed her back. Sheheld him tight in place as the sensations fired through her.

'Two can play these games Robin.' Marian smirked as she pulled away from him and pressed a finger to his lips to stop him kissing her more.

'You tease me so.' Robin smiled as he caught on to her trick.

'Just proving that you wanted me.' Marian winked as she hoped off the counter and walked past Robin purposely bashing him in the shoulder. 'But phew you heated the room didn't you.' Marian mocked as she waved her top pretending to air herself.

'Well why don't cool you down to.' Robin smirked as he moved away from the counter. He walked quickly up behind Marian grabbing her around the waist, swinging her over his shoulder and carrying her in a fireman's lift as she squealed and hit his back shouting to be put down. Robin smacked her butt twice to wind her up even more as he loved every second of it. He opened the large freezer they used to store the many meat products and other ingredients. He laughed as he sat her down and went to close the door quickly.

'Ut uh mister, your coming with me.' Marian laughed as she pulled Robin in the frozen room by his shirt.

'Marian wait no-.' Robin shouted as he fell to the floor and the door closed behind him. He signed and leaned his hands against the icy wall.

'What's wrong with you?' Marian asked puzzled why their fun had ended so quickly.

'Marian...the door locks from the outside.' Robin stated calmly.

'Haha Robin good one. Now let me out.' Marian stated rubbing her hands up and down her arms as the frosty chill attacked her body.

'Marian I am being serious. Its a safety percaution so the door closes properly and the food doesn't defrost.' Robin moaned.

Marian looked at Robin in shock and panic. Not sure if he was being serious. She tried to push the door open but it did not even budge. 'Great. Well this is all your fault.' She groaned.

'My fault? How is it my fault?' Robin asked annoyed.

'If you hand't tried to lock me in here we would be out there in the warm part of the kitchen.' Marian snapped.

'Yeah. And if you hadn't pulled me in, we would be out there.' Robin argued.

'Whatever. Are you going to do something or not?' Marian bit.

Robin rolled his eyes and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and examined the screen. He cursed when he saw he had no signal/

'I can't get a signal in here.'

'Brilliant. We'll freeze to death.' Marian shouted.

'I don't know Marian. You get any angrier and the ice may melt.' Robin mocked.

'Right come here I have an idea.' Marian stated ignoring his comment and taking the phone from him.

'Marian it doesn't matter who hold's it, it still won't get a signal.' Robin sighed.

'Why don't you put your ego back in your pocket so there's enough room left to breathe in here.' Marian snapped. 'Now bend over.'

Robin raised his eyebrows and folded his arms as he starred at her.

'Oh please like I would be thinking about that while we're locked in here.' Marian rolled her eyes. 'I need your shoulders, so the higher I get the more chance there is of getting a signal.'

Robin bent down and put his arms out behind him so he could support and hold her. She put her legs over his shoulder's and he held onto her ass.

'No funny ideas mister.' She warned as she held the phone up as far as she could reach. 'Still nothing try walking about.' She said frowning at the screen.

'What am I an ostritch?' Robin moaned as he began to walk around the room whilst trying to balance Marian on his shoulder's.

'Got one.' She shouted happily.

'Thank god.' Robin groaned as his neck began to ache.

'Much?...Hey its Marian...yes I know I am on Robin's phone...No we did not have sex in your kitchen.' Marian sighed as Much repeatedly asked question. 'Much...Robin in all his glory has locked us in the freezer...yes I know he is a moron...thank Much.' Marian smiled and hung up.

'Much is coming to let us out.' She smiled looking down at the top of Robin's head.

Marian was sat at on wall of the giant ice berg room as Robin sat at the other. None of them had really spoken since she had called Much. Both regretting their little outburst at each other, but neither brave enough to admit it first and apologise. Robin watched her as she sat with her knees up tight to her chest her arms wrapped around them to hold them in place. Her head down resting on the top of them as she tried to retain as much body warmth as possible.

'If we sit together we will be warmer.' Robin whispered into the cold room as he watched his breath dance away in front of him like a small ghost.

Marian slowly raised her head to meet his gaze. 'Much should be here soon.' Was all she said as she smiled slightly.

'Marian...' Robin began but stopped. Just tell her you fool. You almost turned her into an icicle you can at least tell her how you feel. 'The things I said earlier.' He stammered.

'Yes?' Marian asked edging him to continue.

Robin took a deep breath and was about to finish his proclimation when a large banging and creaking noise could be heard. Both turned their head to the large metal door as it was dragged open to reveal a very unamused Much. Marian looked back at Robin who locked eyes with her. She looked away and got to her feet.

'Thanks Much.' She smiled as she walked past him and out the back door.

Robin sighed as he heard her leave and stood to his feet to see Much starring at him.

'I do not care what you have done. But I want this kitchen fumigated.' Much stated irritated.

'Whatever.' Robin moaned as he to left the restaurant.

Marian almost jogged home trying to get some warmth into her body. She could not help but think of her argument with Robin. Neither were to blame it had been both their faults becoming to caught up in their childish antics. She shuddered as she saw a few drunks across the road who began wolf whistling at her. It was then that she took in her surroundings. Robin was right, the streets at night were not the safest place to be. She saw the men sitting on the hard wet ground begging for money in their torn and mucky clothes. She spotted the drug addicts sitting in the alleys shooting up for the night, a night that may be their last. She hurried her step wishing for the safety of her home. She had not realised these sights when Robin had walked her home. But then she would not have noticed if Johnny Depp had walked past her. Robin had been her one and only attention magnet the previous night. She smiled as she entered her block of flats, but sighed sadly when she realised she would have to walk up the stairs tonight, not having her knight in shining armour to carry her to her door.


	3. Breakfast?

OFB 3

Her hair was damp from sweat and she was constantly wiping her brow as she ran back and forth from the steaming kitchen. It was Saturday and the restaurant was busier than a Katy Perry concert. Robin had not stop smirking at her but she had yet to apologise for the harsh words she had said to him when they had been locked in the large freezer.

'Excuse me miss but this is not cooked properly.' The elder woman shouted as Marian walked past them. She sighed and turned walking back to the table.

'Sorry about that I will take it back to the kitchen.' She smiled fakely, really wanting to punch the woman in the face. 'Much the woman at table six said that this wasn't cook properly.' Marian sighed as she harshly placed the plate down on the counter.

'Thats the third time that steak has been sent back.' Much exclaimed as he sighed and took the plate and tossing the steak into the bin.

'You ok?' Will asked as he saw Marian sigh and run her hands through her hair.

'Yeah just tired.' Marian smiled.

Djaq had been sick so had had to take the day off and it had been to short notice for anyone else to cover so it left Marian waitressing the entire room on her own.

'Leave her alone Will. She looks good sweating.' Came the saracastic comment from across the kitchen.

Marian and Will turned to see Robin smirking at them as he put vegetebales on a pizza.

'Watch those words of yours Locksley. You may choke on them.' Marian replied back.

'She wants me.' Robin grinned. 'She's already planning her wedding to me and visualising the duct tape over my mouth.' He winked.

'Robin if I were your wife I would put poison in your tea.' Marian smiled.

'And if I were your husband I would drink it.' Robin laughed.

Marian threw the dish towel at him before walking out into the busy restaurant.

'God I can't wait till this night if over.' Allan moaned from behind the bar.

'Tell me about it.' Marian moaned rolling her eyes.

'I hate customers like these. I mean they think they know everything. I know more than half of them.' Allan stated.

'Allan. Your teeth are brighter than you.' Marian giggled before walking over to a customer who had just called her over with her finger like she was some kind of dog.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

'Argh I hate people.' Marian groaned as she walked back into the kitchen with empty plates.

'Whats wrong?' Much asked as he pushed two more plates of food towards her.

'That guy just grabbed my ass.' Marian exclaimed, but missed as Robin's head shot up at her outburst.

'Robin stay.' Much said as he saw Robin's rageful expression. 'You cannot hit another customer on the head with a fish slice.'

Robin moaned and went back to his previous task.

'Just ignore them Marian. They will go away in their own time.' Much smiled.

Marian nodded taking a deep breath before taking the two plates and walking back through the door.

'You have to seperate what you feel for her from your work.' Much stated motioning to Robin.

'It has nothing to do what I feel for her.' Robin defended. 'She's a waitress. Not a whore.' He moaned.

'Pity for you. Cause I think that's the only way you are gonna get her.' Will laughed.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Marian felt a rush of relief hit her as most of the tables left. The old woman kept complaining about her "undercooked" stake constantly. So Much had had to come out and speak to her about it. Which she had left threatening that she would bad mouth the restaurant. But Marian was just so happy that the old complaining wench had gone. Will had told her that he would cover her for an hour so she could go and have the long deserved break that she needed. She smiled thankfully to him before walking into the kitchen and through into the staff room out back. She sat on the hard but welcoming sofa as she closed her eyes and lay her head back. Her feet felt like rocks and her arms were killing her. She had never really imagined how hard being on her own would be. Sometimes she felt as though going home would be the right thing. But then she just became more determined to prove not only her father but herself wrong. She heard a light clay thud and opened her eyes to see a plate with two sandwhiches sitting on it on the coffee table. She frowned and sat up where she saw Robin standing next to the couch smiling at her.

'I made you a sandwhich. Thought you would be hungry.' He shrugged.

'Thanks, i'm starving.' Marian smiled gratefuly as she took the plate in her lap and bit into the tuna and sweetcorn sandwhich. She moaned as the taste washed through her mouth and down her throat. She rolled her eyes, she was acting like she had not eaten in years.

'I'm sorry about what I said last night in the freezer.' Robin said as he moved from foot to foot.

'No its not your fault. I was a little fast on blaming you.' Marian said quickly as she swolled her food. 'And I'm sorry for what I said to.'

Robin smiled and walked out of the room to the kitchen.

Marian watched as he left the room. She knew that he was cocky and saracastic. But she had never seen that side of him. The quiet caring side. She liked it. She finished her sandwhich and took the plate back into the kitchen.

'Hey Marian, can you bring some frog's tongues out of the freezer for me?' Robin asked as he stood at the cooker tossing the ingredients in the pan.

'No problem.' She smiled seeing her was busy and made her way over to the freezer. 'Where are they?' She asked shouting into the main kitchen.

'Err.. in the bottom of the storage freezer at the back.' Robin shouted back.

Marian looked to the back of the walk in freezer where a smaller storage one was. She walked up to it rubbing her arms as she cold attacked her. She opened the freezer and began raking through the many meat products trying to find the frogs tongues in amoungst them. She moaned when she had searched for the second time and still had not been able to find them.

'Marian?' Much's voice came from behind her. 'What are you doing in here?'

'Looking for frogs tongues.' She gasped through her cold breath.

'Frogs tongues?' Much muttered confused. 'Ah Robin.' He smiled.

'Yeah he needs them.' Marian confirmed.

'Marian we do not have frogs tongues. We do not sell them. I don't know anywhere that does actually.' Much stated trying to think of anywhere the item may be sold.

'But Robin?' Marian frowned as she walked over to Much in the large freezer.

'Robin does this to all the new waitresses.' Much explained. 'He always plays some sort of prank on them, and this has been yours.' He smiled.

'I am going to kill him.' Marian groaned as she walked out of the large freezer to see Robin's grinning face over at the stove. She walked over to him anger and frustraition on her face.

'You think this is over. But its just the beginning. Your about to find out just how hot things can get.' She said before walking into the restaurant.

'Hey Marian I have to go now.' Will smiled as he handed her, her orders.

'Thanks Will your a life saver.' Marian smiled taking the pad from him as he smiled and walked into the kitchen.

She sighed happily when she saw that there was only one table left with a bunch of men sitting at it. Thankfully this night was almost over and she could not wait.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

'Hey Much why don't you just head home. There's only one table left and their on desert I can handle that myself.' Robin smiled.

'Like yesterday when you decided to go exploring the freezer.' Much stated as he raised his eyebrows.

'I won't go into the freezer.' Robin sighed.

'Fine.' Much yawned and took off his chef jacket before walking out the back. Leaving just Robin and Marian.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Marian stood at the bar. It was closed now, but she could see the table with the men better from there if they needed her. She turned the pages of a magazine that Djaq had brought in the night before hoping it would keep he awake long enough to close up. But her eyes were becoming more and more heavier. The boys shouted and laughed as they enjoyed some private joke. The restaurant closed in half an hour so they would have to leave soon.

'Hey miss.'

Marian sighed as one of them called her over. The kitchen was closed so they couldn't order anything now. Which meant she would have to tell them and listen to them moan about the lack of service.

'Yes.' Marian smiled.

'What are you doing tonight hun?' One of them asked.

'Home.' Marian stated folding her arms knowing exactley where this conversation was going.

'Alone?' Another one smirked.

'Defiantely.' Marian announced boldy.

'Why alone when you can have all of us.'

'Because I am so tired and I don't think I could handle baby sitting a bunch of kids tonight.' She sighed.

'Oh come on. We'll wake you up.' The man next to her smirked as he ran a hand up her leg going to go under her skirt before Marian knocked it off.

'Why don't we give you a demonstration.' The one at the other side of her said as he grabbed her and forced her down on the table.

Marian tried to scream but he covered her mouth with his hand as the others began to laugh and cheer. She felt tears sting her eyes the man holding her down and kneeling above her on the table placed a hand upon her breast.

'We'll give you the time of your life.' He smiled as he ran his hand up her skirt.

She tried to pull free, but the other two men held her hands above her head.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Robin looked around the now clean and tidy kitchen seeing if there was anything he had missed. Kitchen was now closed so the noisey boys which he could still hear shouting in the restaurant would not be able to order anything, therefore, he had decided that he would go and annoy Marian about her frog tongue incident and to make sure she had no trouble when the boys were told to leave. He opened the door to the restaurant and gasped at what he saw. The men were out of control two were on the table as the other two leaned over it. He frowned and looked around for Marian, but the he saw it. Her legs hanging off the end of the table that the boys were straddling. He wasted not a second before he jumped the bar and grabbed the baseball bat he knew Allan kept there. Once again he hopped effortlessly across the bar and ran to the boys. He hit the first two that were holding Marian down with the bat knocking them to the floor. One of the boys that had been holding her arms down lunged for him. Robin fell on his back on the floor as the boy above him hit him hard in the face. Robin kicked him hard and sent him flying off him as he jumped up and tackled the other man off Marian allowing her to jump up and run over to the bar as she witnessed in horror at the scene before her. She watched as Robin punched one of the men in the face as another one tried to help is still unconcious friend who had been hit with the bat.

'Come on lets just get out of here.' One of them called as the three of them ran from the restaurant followed quickly by the one Robin had just finished beating.

Robin breathed heavily as he watched the swinging door where they had just left. He turned to Marian who standing by holding her torn shirt tightly around her torso. He wiped his lip and found blood on his hand. He panted as he approached her. She could only stare at him before falling into his arms and falling to the floor. He had protected her from what would have been rape.

'Robin.' She sobbed into his chest.

'Shh its OK.' He whispered as he held her close to him.

'They were just to strong.' She gasped.

'Their gone and I won't let them hurt you again.' He stated assured.

'What are you my knight in shining armour.' Marian giggled. Being there in his arms made her forget the seriousness of the situation.

'If you like.' He grinned.

'In your dreams.' She muttered.

'Always.' He smiled. 'Why don't you come back to mine tonight?' Robin grinned moving closer to her.

'Yeah?' Marian asked raising her eyebrows.

'Yeah we could watch a movie, have some dinner, then breakfast.' He smiled as he drew slow circles on her arm.

'Breakfast?' Marian smiled leaning in close to him. She knew he was teasing the last part and that he would never take advantage of her in this situation.

'Yep. How do you like your eggs in the morning?'

Marian smiled and moved in close so her mouth was next to his ear. 'Unfertilized.' She whispered before taking her bag from the bar and walking tot he door.

Robin smirked and stood to his feet.

'Well are you coming knight.' Marian smiled from the door. Robin nodded and ran to her, taking her hand and leading her to his apartment.


	4. tricks

/OFB 4

**Hey. Hope you guys are still liking the story :D:D. Thank you for your reviews they are appreciated grately.**

The sun shone in through the window lighting the room in an early morning light. Its warm rays falling on the sleep body that claimed the bed. Covering her eyes with her hand as the sun covered them. She babbled something unhearable as she could not return to the land of sleep. She turned prising her eyes opened unwillingly as she turned to see her bedside clock. But it wasn't there. She frowned as she looked around the room. It wasn't hers. There were no walls of boxes yet to be unpacked laying around. Nor was there the pile of clothes that she had to take to the laundry. She she up more in the bed pulling the covers with her as her head was attacked with the memories of the previous night. She remembered the men on top of her holding her down as one of them ripped her top and grazed his hands hungrily across her flesh. Then Robin came and saved her. A smile graced her face as she thought of this. She wondered where the said man was when she found he was not in the room. She left the warmth of the bed and laughed quietly when she saw that she was wearing one of Robin's t-shirts and some old boxers. She tiptoed over the soft carpet her toes clicking loose from their long sleep she crept her way to the closed bedroom door and opened it quietly. She smiled as she saw him. Laying like a child on the couch. Half the duvet hang from his body as his arm and hand fell to the floor. His face was so serene when he slept. Well that can't last forever. She thought as a smirk appeared on her face and a devlish spark in her eyes. She walked noiselessly over to the sofa where a sleeping Robin lay. She graced her hand over the back of it allowing it to follow her body softly. She reached his head and leaned her body gently over the back of the sofa. So much so that her hair lightly tickled his face as he mouth hovered about his ear.

'Robin.' She whispered as she hazily blew on his ear. 'I want you Robin.' She held back her laughter. 'I want you so bad.' She whispered emphasising on the "so".

Robin's brow turned into a frown as he slightly moved his head from the side. 'Marian?' He asked confused in his sleep.

Marian giggled quietly before covering her mouth with the back of her hand. 'Take me Robin. I have waited to long for you.' She spoke in a gentle pleading voice. 'Don't make me wait any longer.' She begged.

'I want you to Marian.' Robin gasped.

'You do not think it is too soon.' Marian asked delicately as she used all her power to refrain from laughing.

'My Marain. You tease me so.' Robin mumbled as he grinned in his sleep.

She could only imagine what he was dreaming about. 'You want me to Robin?' She asked carrying on the game.

'Yes. I want to give myself to you.' Robin answered.

'Sorry I don't accept cheap gifts.' Marian said laughing nudging him awake. 'Now rise and shine sleeping beauty, your little man is already up.'

Robin groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. 'What a weird dream.' He mumbled to himself, but Marian heard and choked back her giggle.

Robin sighed and looked to the floor and gasped in shock as he realised he was more awake than he thought. He wrapped the sheet around him quickly before Marian saw and stood. 'Err i'm just gonna go for a shower. Help yourself to breakfast.' He said without turning to face her.

Marian nodded and watched him walk away into the bathroom and giggled when she heard him mutter something about a cold shower. She turned and opened the first cuboard that she could reach. She scanned the few items that the cuboards held before closing it not finding anything edible. Marian turned when she heard the shower running and smirked towards the door. She found herself once again dancing lightly across his floor until she reached the bathroom. The cold brass handle touched her hand making it jump with awakened senses. Marian opened it slightly, just enough so she could see through the slender gap. She felt her body hold its breath and her mouth fall open as she saw his bare body in the shower. She watched as the water slid down his muscled skin dancing over the muscles as they tensed when he moved his arms so he could run his hands through his soaked hair. She gulped, hurting her dry throat as she watched the soap cover his body.

Robin smirked as he looked into the silver power frame. He was beginning to wonder how long she was going to stand there and watch him. He began to moisturise his body with the water as he watched her silvery form in the shower box. He could see her stand in awe standing watching him. Marian could not believe the body that God was allowing her to witness. Those abs and hard pecks almost causing her to dive into the shower with him and lick the water from his skin. She began to see more as he turned his body to face her. It was then that her present situation awakened her and she gasped quickly as she saw he was about to see her watching him. She grabbed the door handle and banged the door closed, right into her head.

'Ahh shit.' She hissed as she held her now throbbing head in her hands and walked over to the kitchen. That had been close. Too close.

Robin had to put his head under the waterfall of water to restrain himself from laughing as he saw out of the corner of his eye as Marian closed the door on her head. She could be the silliest of women sometimes. He turned the running the water off and stepped out onto the shower mat as the cold chill hugged his body. He walked into the living room and smirked at the large blush that crept onto Marian's face. He walked across the wooden floor and into the bedroom where he began to get changed glancing at the door every few seconds to see if she had decided to take another peak. Which sadly she had not.

**RHRHRHRH**

Once Robin had returned to the living room he walked over to Marian who refused to look him in the face. He leaned casually on the table as she turned away from him further.

'Marian?' Robin said frowning taking her head in his hand and turning her face to his. 'What did you do?'

'Do?' Marian repeated confused.

'You have a rather large bruise on your forehead.' Robin stated trying not to smirk.

'Oh eh....I hit it against the door by mistake.' Marian blushed pretending she was perfectly innocent.

'The door?...tut tut Marian you really should watch that wood.' Robin mocked as he walked over to get his coat from the stand.

'Trust me I was.' Marian muttered under her breath.

'Come on.' Robin called as he finished putting his jacket on.

'Where?' Marian asked confused.

'Well first to your apartment so you can get changed and then I am taking you somewhere.' He winked.

Marian frowned but did as she was told and made her way out the door with Robin.

They arrived at her apartment and unlike last time they both walked up to her door. Robin noticed as they arrived closer to Marian's door she began to walk slower for some reason.

'Can you do me a favour?' Marian asked uncomfortably.

'Course.' Robin smiled as he leaned on the wall at the door of her apartment.

'I haven't had time to unpack and the place is a state so would you mind terribly if you waited out here?' Marian asked feeling bad making him stand outside.

'Why don't I help you unpack?' Robin offered.

'Oh no there's no need for you to do that.' Marian smiled.

'Nah its fine. Besides I am going to help you unpack whether it is today, next week or even next year so come on.' Robin implied as he nodded to the door telling her to open it.

Marian smiled. 'Ok.' She gave in as she put the key in the lock and turned it opening up her box covered apartment. 'Its a mess.' She added as she looked around the place.

'Well then lets get to work.' Robin said as he took his jacket off and began lifting some of the boxes.

Marian smiled and began to do the same.

Robin had gone back to his apartment to get some tools to put the shelves and build the wardrobe for her leaving Marian on her own. Most of the boxes had been moved thanks to Robin who had been the only one who had been able to lift the heavier boxes. Marian sighed as she opened the top box that had been moved to her room. It had photographs and ornaments scribbled on the side of the box. She looked into the contents that filled the box and began to empty them one by one. She took out the familiar silver photo frame and smiled sadly as she swept her fingers across the glass slowly. She looked to her mothers smiling face. Then to her fathers stern pose as he looked towards the camera. She had been lucky to have her mother when she did or else her fathers stern words and over powerieng hopes may have doomed her without her mothers gentle hugs and kisses. She felt a single cold tear decend down her cheek as she sniffed and wiped it away.

'Marian.'

She rushed quickly putting the photo in the box and closing it before once more drying her eyes and walking out into the main room to see Robin.

'Are you ok?' He asked.

'Yeah fine just looking through some boxes.' Marian smiled.

'Right. Well shelves.' Robin laughed as he held up his tool belt.

'I'll make us some coffee.' Marian stated before disappearing into the kitchen and turning the kettle on.

She leaned on the bunker next to the sink as she looked out of the window to the many other apartments and buildings. She remebered the window in her room that she would spend almost her whole day dreaming out of. However, that one had a much nicer view. She could see into her back garden where there was a little pond and many of her mothers flowers were blooming. Then there was her favourite place. The large oak tree that stood proud and tall at the back of her garden. She would often be found sitting under it on a sunny day reading or watching her mother tend to her flowers. Her mother had on many occasions tried to get Marian to take interest in the flowers and how they would live and bloom, but she could not find it entertaining enough for her. The kettle began whistling and Marian left her thoughts at the window as she began to pour the coffee into two cups. She carried them in her hands and she walked through into the main room where Robin was building shelves. The sight almost made her drop the hto cups to the floor. There he was standing in the middle of the room the tool belt around his jeans and his t-shirt discarded on the floor. She gawked as she watched his bare back tense and then release has he hammered the shelf to the wall. _If only he'd hammer me. _Marian thought longingly.

'Here's your coffee.' Marian spoke as she put them down on one of the units.

'Thanks. Where do you want these one put?' Robin asked indicating to the other shelves that were on the floor.

'Err. That wall there?' Marain asked looking for agreement.

'No bother.' He smiled and lifted them into his hand.

Soon the shelves were up and the coffee was contained and they moved onto emptying the boxes. Marian started on one pile as Robin began on the other.

'Is this your mother?'

Marian froze at the question. She delibrately made him empty that box so he would not find any photo's but she must have missed placed one. 'Yeah it is.' She replied uncomfortably without looking at Robin.

'You look like her.' Robin smiled as he gazed at the photo not knowing how much pain Marian's heart was in.

'I have been told that often.' Marian stated as she carried on unpacking the box.

'Where do you want it put?' Robin asked looking at her for the first time since mentioning the photograph.

'Just put it back in the box and i'll sort it with the other pictures.' Marian answered.

Robin nodded and did what he was told before moving onto the other box. He took out his pocket knife and easily tore the brown celotape from the box making its folds burst open. He lifted them both to stand as cardboard pillars he leaned forward to look at the contents of the box.

'Wooo' He smirked as he put his hand into the box and lifted it revealing a black lacy see through thong and bra set. Robin held the bra up to his own chest and shaked mockingly as he pretended to dance.

'Robin!' Marian gasped when she saw what he was holding. She lunged forward and grabbed it from his grasp as she blush profusely.

'Well you certainly are a kinky little girl.' Robin smiled as he went back into the box and brought out a pink vibrator.

'Its better than a man.' Marian said as she shrugged her shoulders and raised her eyebrow.

'Oh yeah, and how do you work that one out?' Robin asked fodling his arms.

'Well they can go all night if you need them to, they won't ignore you cause its football season and the only time you get pissed off with them is when the batteries run out' Marian smirked.

'Good points, but maybe you just haven't had the right man yet.' Robin stated.

'Very well...it is better than any man I have had.' Marian said deciding to reason with him.

'You should try me...i've always been told I was a big boy.' Robin smirked.

'Really.' Marian said widening her eyes and pretending she was considering the idea before dropping her face into a sad smile. 'Pity....i prefer men.' She winked and took the vibrator from him.

'You want me to leave you alone with that?' Robin asked nodding to the pleasure item in her hand.

'Why?.... You could take notes.' Marian said before placing it in her top drawer.

'So is there anything else in this box that I may find intriguing?' Robin asked peering into the box once more before Marian slammed her hands down on the folds and carried it away.

'Don't want to destroy your ego anymore....even though you have enough to fuel an army.' Marian smiled.

'What?' Robin asked confused.

Marian sighed and turned to face him. 'You have a bigger ego than a mexican in a whore house.'

Robin laughed and moved onto the next box.

After an hour only one box remained but Marian had been very strick that it had to be left for her to empty. Even though the curiosity that now drew him to the box was almost killing he did not wish to upset of anger Marian so instead he left it in the corner. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and reached in quickly to retrieve it.

Marian looked around her now visible apartments. She had never truly seen it like this before. Shehad bought it on hearing it was for sale without going for a viewing of it and then she had been in such a rush to move that she had her things delivered straight away so it had always been crowded and dirty but now that she saw it for what it really was she felt happy and for the first time in a while she felt home. There was a large enough sitting area and the kitchen now looked more personal to her with her own things decorating it.

'Marian.'

She turned when she heard Robin's voice call to her.

'That was Much I forgot that I said I would go to the pub with him.' Robin winced. 'Sorry.'

'Oh its fine.' Marian laughed. 'You deserve a pint after all the work I have made you do today.'

'Do you want to come?'

'Err.... Yeah ok.' Marian smiled. 'Just let me get changed.'

'No problem.' Robin smiled as she made her way to the door. 'And who knows maybe you won't need that vibrator tonight.' He laughed.

'Yeah your right Much is there ain't he.' Marian joked back and laughed when Robin's face turned into one of shock.

**RHRHRHRHRHRHRH**

Robin walked into the pub with Marian behind him. He smiled to her as he held the door open for her and closed it once she was inside. He knew where the others were instantly as he could hear the shouting and laughter coming from the large over crowded table.

'Come on.' He turned to Marian taking her hand and walking her through the crowd that covered the bar as they watched the football on the screen.

'Looks like you were wrong about the vibrator their all watching football.' Marian whispered into Robin ear who laughed.

He lead her over to the table and pulled up two seats for them. Marian smiled in thanks and sat down as Allan continued to bicker with Much and Djaq and Will smiled at her.

'Hey hows you?' Djaq smiled to Marian.

'Great. Robin helped me unpack so now my apartment looks like an actual house and not a garbage bin.' Marian smiled.

'We'll have to have a party to celebrate.' Will laughed.

'No way I just got it clean.' Marian laughed.

'Much I am telling you roasted are better than salt.' Allan moaned.

'Are not.' Much said looking away and folding his arms.

'What are they arguing about?' Marian asked looking at the pair.

'What type of nuts are the best.' Djaq snorted.

'Can I take you pint glass.' The waitress said as she approached the table behind Allan and indicated to the empty glass on the table.

'How about you take me?' Allan smirked leaning back to look at her fully.

'Nah the pints bigger.' She winked as she leaned over and took the empty glass as everyone burst into laughter.

'Right you'll agree with me.' Allan stated turning to the waitress. 'What nuts are better roasted or salted?'

'Well.' The waitress smiled. 'I've always preferred flesh.' She winked and walked back to the bar leaving a shocked and impressed Allan watching after her as the others laughed at her answer.

'So hows work been Marian?' Much asked changing the subject.

Marian shot a look of worry to Robin who was looking at her back.

'She's been doing great.' He smiled bailing her out.

'Yeah. Its been hard picking things up but I think i'm managing.' Marian answered and turned to Robin and smiled showing her thanks. He winked in reply making her go red again.

They talked and laughed as round after round of drinks came in. Allan had flirted with every chance he got when the waitress walked past him, but he was shunned each time much to Much's enjoyment.

'Be right back just goin to the big boys room.' Robin said as he stood and walked away.

'You working tomorrow Marian?' Djaq asked from her position in Will's arms.

'Yeah.'

'Me too.' Djaq smiled. 'Its our busiest night we have a party' Djaq said rolling her eyes.

'Excuse me is it Ok if I take this chair?' An old man asked Marian indicating to Robin's chair.

'Erm...Yeah sure.' She smiled as the old man nodded and walked off with the chair.

Marian saw Robin approach the table and stood. 'An old man needed your seat so I gave him it.' She smiled indicating to her seat giving it to him.

'No problem.' Robin said as he sat down on her seat and took her by the waist sitting her on his lap.

Marian was shocked at first when she found herself on his lap with his arm around her waist, but then she could not stop the unnoticeable blush that tainted her cheeks. Will and Djaq saw and shared a smirk together.

**RHRHRHRHRHRHRH**

Marian awoke the next morning in her bed. She could not remember how she got there but she could remember clearly what she did to get the pounding headache that knocked on her head at the precise moment. Her and Robin had started drinking shots racing each other to down them the fastest. She couldn't even remember who had won. She looked to her clock and moaned when she saw that she had to get ready for work. She lifted her drink weighted body from bed and walked into the bathroom for a shower hoping that would at least make her look human for going to work.

Robin laughed when he saw a very obvious;y hung over Marian. 'Well someone can't hold their liquior.' He laughed as he turned the chips in the scolding oil.

'Shh. Not so loud.' Marian moaned as she tied her apron and walked through the kitchen to the door that would lead out into the main restaurant.

'Marian lass come here.'

Marina turned to see John standing with Djaq and another girl beckoning her over with his arm. She smiled and walked over to him trying to look like she could actually hear him without the echo following his voice.

'This is Sarah she is our newer waitress.' He smiled to Marian.

Marian turned to Sarah and smiled as best she could without hurting her head. 'Hey.'

Sarah merely looked her up and down before looking back to John.

'I want you and Djaq to keep an eye on her for me.' John instructed before nodding to Sarah and disappearing through into the kitchen.

'So what do you want me to do first?' Sarah asked turning to the two girls that were meant to mentor her.

'Well just to get you into the swing of things we'll put you on the bar at the moment.' Djaq said. 'So basically you will be delivering the drinks to the tables once Allan has given you them.'

'No probs.' Sarah sighed and walked off to the bar where she could be heard flirting with Allan.

'So how are you today?' Djaq smirked knowing that she must be in agony.

'Argh don't even ask.' Marian moaned. 'How did I get home?'

'Robin carried you.' Djaq smiled as Marian turned red once again. 'Well lets get on with it. We have a 50th birthday party later on.'

Marian moaned again before going to work.

Robin had been mocking her all day saying that she could not hold her drink and one occasion he even started banging a pot with a ladel because he knew she had a headache. Marian hissed and cursed but she swore she was going to get him back she just had to think of something. Then a thought came to her and she smirked as she watched Robin slice Salmon at his counter. She began to breathe heavily and lean on the counter.

'Marian?' Much asked when he saw her across the kitchen.

Robin frowned at Much before following his gaze to find Marian clutching her chest and swaying her head lightly.

'Marian are you OK?' Robin asked in panic as he ran to her side.

As soon as Robin took a hold of her Marian let her legs give way and closed her eyes. Robin caught her and knelt on the ground with her as he lightly shook her in panic.

'Marian...Marian wake up.' He called his pulse racing. 'Much call an ambulance.' He shouted across the kitchen.

Much smiled when Robin turned his back. She had winked at him when he called her name letting him know that she was only joking, so Much stood and watched with joy as Robin was made a full of.

'Please wake up Marian.' Robin breathed as his heart raced.

Marian opened her eyes and laughed at Robin's shocked face. 'That'll teach you to mock a woman.' She smirked as she stood to her feet easily and walked out of the kitchen.

Robin sat on the kitchen floor and watched the brown swinging door with awe. She had got him, and got him good. He turned to Much who he also expected to be shocked but instead found him smiling. 'Oh she is going to pay.' He smiled wiping the smirk straight from Much's face.

Marian continued with her days work a lot happier seeing now she had gotten Robin back and made a fool of him. She walked with her head held high and could not wipe the smile from her face.

'Marian come quickly there's been an accident in the kitchen.' Allan gasped to her from the swinging door of the kitchen.

A heart beat had not passed before Marian had charged through the kitchen doors and clasped her hand over her mouth in utter shock and fear. She found Robin laying on the kitchen floor his eyes closed and his face white with Will and Allan sitting next to him with his white chef jacket covered in thick red blood.

'Oh my God what happened!' She shouted as she rushed to his side.

'He slipped on some ice on the floor and fell into his kitchen knife.' Will explained as he looked at Marian his eyes filled with worry.

'Where's Much?' Marian shrieked.

'He's outside waiting for the ambulance.' Allan answered.

'Oh my God Robin you can't die.' Marian sobbed as tears formed in her eyes.

'Don't worry I'm not going to.' Robin smirked as he sat up and took his chef's jacket off to reveal no stab wound.

Marian starred at his pure white under shirt in shock and anger. She looked into his eyes her own burning with fire.

'What?!' She shouted.

'Its just tomato puree.' Robin laughed along with Allan, but Will could tell she had not found it at all funny and stood ashamned.

'You idiot!!' Marian shouted at the top of her voice as she shoved him harshly and stood.

'Oh come one Marian. You did it to.' Robin said as he stood also.

'I pretended to faint. I did not pretend to be fatally injured.' She spat.

'Yeah but you never know maybe I am scarred off people fainting.' Robin defended himself.

'Oh please Robin who is scarred of people fainting?' Marian bit.

'Much. I fainted once and he was planning my funeral.' Robin stated.

'Whatever.' Marian moaned and stormed out of the kitchen and back into the busy restaurant where Djaq was decorating for the party.

'Well that didn't go well.' Allan laughed.

'Tell me bout it.' Robin scoffed.

Soon the party was underway although it felt more like a wake with the amount of old people that filled the restaurant. Marian and Djaq stood at the doors and greeted all the guests showing them to their table while Allan and Sarah stood at the bar. Robin was sulking in the kitchen listening to Much going on about how he told him that it was a bad idea and that he should have listened to him.

'Yes Much I get the picture.' Robin snapped as he finished decorating the top of the cake.

'So are you going to forgive Robin?' Djaq asked Marian as they waited for more customers.

'Trust me. If I go near Robin right now. It won't be tomato puree on his shirt.' Marian warned as Djaq laughed.

'Sarah can you go up the top and get me that bottle of wine?' Allan asked as he poured the ordered drinks.

'Yeah sure.' Sarah smiled as she began climbimg the ladder to the top of the wine rack.

Allan turned and smirked when he realised that he could see straight up Sarah's very low skirt. He took the tray and walked out into the now busy restaurant.

Robin walked from the kitchen and hoped over the bar to get one of the wines that Much needed for the food. He heard a screech noice and turned to see the new waitress falling from the ladder. He acted quickly and grabbed her in his arms bridal style even saving the wine that was still in her hand.

'Thanks.' Sarah said as she blushed.

'Seems like I swept you off your feet.' Robin smirked before putting her down and winking at her.

He then took the bottle of wine he needed and hopped over the bar and disappearing back into the kitchen.

Marian stood on spot as she watched Robin return to the bar and Sarah gaze lovingly after him. She didn't know why but the jealousy that coursed through her body was enough to make her want to jump the bar and bang Sarah's head off it. But she thought that it would cause at least half the room to have fatal heart attacks.

Marian and Djaq laughed as the elderly people danced like nothing they had ever seen before. They had had to endure at least six stories about the war and even more so about coal mines. However, as Sarah moaned and groaned at them Marian and Djaq found them interesting. These men and women had in so many ways contributed to their country while they were only serving them hot meals. Soon Much and Robin brought the large and beautiful cake out. The woman's husband helped her out of the chair and she made her way over to the table holding his hand. Her friends and family that had been with her for years cheered and applauded as she blew out the candles. Marian, Djaq and the other clapped and Robin even wolf whistled. Now that the kitchen was closed Robin and Much were able to stay out front and help Marian and Djaq supervise the party.

Robin came and stood next to Marian although he was not entirely sure whether or not it was the safest thing to do.

'They seem to be having fun' He stated looking into the crowd of dancing partiers.

'Yes.' Marian stated holding her closed hands in front of her.

'Are you OK?' Robin asked.

'Fine.'

He sighed seeing that there was no way to reason with her tonight and walked off. He saw a little girl no more than four standing at the edge of the dance floor. He walked over to her and kneeled so that he was at her level.

'Hey can I have this dance?' He asked holding out his hand.

'I don't know how to.' She mumbled.

'Then I'll teach you.' Robin smiled and lead her onto the floor. 'Ok stand on my feet.' He told her.

The young girl looked at him like he was mad but obligied. She placed her tiny feet onto his large ones and held his hands as he began to move slowly to the music.

Marian smiled as she watched Robin dance with the young girl on the floor and how she smiled and laughed. She did not know how he could be such an idiot one moment and then the next be so sweet and caring. She loved the fact that he had asked the young shy girl to dance, but hated the fact that he had not asked her.

The music finished and the little girl stepped from Robin feet and smiled up to him.

'Whats your name?' She asked him through her missing front teeth.

'Robin.' Robin smiled as he looked down at her.

'I'm Lauren.' The girl smiled and held out her hand.

'Lauren. That's a lovely name.' Robin smirked as he shook her hand.

'How did you dance like that?'

'Oh its easy you just move your body.' Robin laughed as he began to dance stupidly causing the little girl to laugh. 'However, its much better with a partner.' He added and grabbed Sarah as she was walking past. He spun her as the little girl laughed at Sarah's surprised face.

Marian had laughed her head off as she watched Robin dance like a rusty robot, but her smile had faded when he grabbed Sarah and began spinning and dancing with her. Why would he not dance with her? But then who would? Thats what _he _had always told her. That no one would ever want her because she was not good enough. It doesn't matter if you move and start a new life because your always the same person. She smiled sadly before turning and heading towards the kitchen she pushed through the swing doors and looked around the empty clean shiny room. She hoped onto one of the bunkers, closed her eyes and just relaxed. She did not even hear the door swing open.

'You know Much will kill you if he sees you.' Robin voice filled the air.

Marian turned sharply to the door where he was standing. 'What are you doing here?'

'I saw that you were gone. I wanted to make sure that you were OK?'

His voice was so low and calm it almost made her want to sleep.

'I'm fine.' Marian smiled as Robin made his way through the bunkers to get to her.

Soon he reached her and held his hand out to her.

'What?' Marian asked frowning looking at his extended hand.

'Can I have this dance my lady?' Robin asked as he bowed.

'Sure.' Marian smiled as she hoped off the counter and took his hand.

Robin held her hand in his own and his other around her waist as hers sat upon his shoulder. They starred into each others eyes for what seemed like a life time before Robin spoke.

'I am sorry for my trick earlier.' He said softly as he danced them around slowly.

'Its fine. I overreacted.' Marian smiled.

'I should not have done it though.' Robin stated. 'Much moaned that I wasted to much ingredients.' Robin chucked as did Marian.

He removed his hand from her waist and placed it on top of her hand that lay on his shoulder. He then raised both his hands and placed her hands behind his neck locking them before sliding his own gently down her arms then her slender waist where he allowed them to stay.

Marian gulped as she looked into his eyes. They seemed to go on forever but then they closed as did hers and Robin moved in slowly far to slowly before securing their lips in a soft gentle kiss. They broke to soon for either of their liking and just danced slowly in the kitchen.


	5. Leaving their mark M RATED

OFB 5

Much eyed Robin suspiciously as he practically skipped into work the next morning with that well known grin on his face.

'Ok what did you do?' Much asked standing back from the bunker he was working at.

Robin stopped walking and turned to look at Much strangely as he furrowed his eyebrows. 'What?'

'You have that look on your face.' Much said nodding to his face.

'What look?' Robin asked shrugging his shoulders.

'That look that you hve done something. Like a prank. And I will have you know that it had better not be in my kitchen.' Much stammered.

'Much calm down there is nothing in your kitchen unless Allan has done something which he has not told me about.' Robin chuckled.

'Well I am telling you now.' Much warned pointing at Robin with the fish slice in his hand. 'If I hear so much as one croak then-'

'Much.' Robin cut him off laughing. 'We have not planted frogs in the kitchen again.'

'Yes well I am just warning you.' Much breathed.

Robin chuckled as he shook his head while walking over to get his white chefs jacket from the hanger. Marian walked through the kitchen smiling when she saw Much.

'Hey Much.' She smiled then turned to walk out tof the kitchen and into the busy restaurant when her eyes locked with someone else. Someone who she had been slightly worried and embarrassed about seeing again.

'Robin.' She blushed and looked to her hands as she played with them.

'Marian.' Robin smirked.

She blushed before quickly moving past him and out through the swing doors. Robin could not help the grin that fronted his face as he watched the door swing close behind her.

'Ahh I see.' Much smiled.

'What?' Robin asked turning to face him putting his jacket on.

'You, her and that smile.' Much grinned.

Robin smirked and walked over to his station and began preparing orders.

'Yeah well you may be loves young dream but I suggest that you wipe that smile from your face before you drool on the food.' Much shouted to him across the kitchen.

Robin sighed and shook his head but no matter what he could not remove the smile.

**RHRHRHRHRHRHRH**

Marian tried her best to busy herself in the restaurant. But it did not matter how many orders she was taking ir how many people she was talking to she couldn't stop thinking about him. Also she knew it was strange but for some strange reason she felt like he knew she was thinking about him. God only knows what that would do to his ego. She placed the plates down on the table and smiled at the customers as she had been told to do so. Then she heard the bell. It echoed around the room letting her know that another order was ready. She took in a breath and walked over to the small hatchet where the plate would be waiting her. She found herself almost trotting over to the hole in the wall where she could see the plate waiting for her. Her hands touched the cold dish as her eyes quickly glanced around the kitchen looking for Robin but he wasn't there. She sighed and went to lift the plate when a hand fell upon her own causing her to jump.

'Careful now don't want to ruin the food.' Came the cocky remark.

Marian leaned in through the hole until she could see two legs stretched out along the bunker then a body until she saw Robin smirking down at her as he sat next to the hatch.

'Why Marian do you always put your head through holes?'

'Wouldn't you like to know.' Marian teased.

'You can tell me all your secrets later babe.' Robin whispered as he wrapped an arm around her head and leaned down and kissed her hair before hoping off the counter and going back to work.

Marian blushed as she pulled her head back through and took the plate walking over to the table that was waiting it.

Sarah was becoming somewhat a nuscience to Marian and Djaq she had already dropped three orders and broke four glasses and she wasn't even two hours into her shift. God knows what was going to happen in the next three. She could kill someone by then. Not to mention that due to her accidents Djaq and Marian were running around like banshee's trying to fix the meals and keep in favour of the unhappy customers. Not to mention that Robin had rung the bell three times and when Marian gone to find no food but a smirking Robin and he had said that he just wanted to see her face was making her want to slap him but kiss him at the same time. She sighed and turned with more empty plates to be taken back to the hatch to be cleaned. That's when she saw them. Robin and Sarah behind the bar. Why he was there she had no idea but he had his arm around her waist as he stood close behind her, too close for Marian's liking. Sarah was laughing as poured the drinks as he held the glass below it. She watched for a few moments before her thoughts and memories awakened her and she barged into the kitchen throwing the plates down on the counter.

'Marian?' Much asked frowning at her mood.

'I'm going for my break.' Marian bit and walked out of the kitchen and out the back to the staffroom.

'Whats have you done now?' Much snapped at Robin when he walked back through the kitchen door.

'What?' Robin looked at him puzzled.

'Marian just charged through here in a god awful mood.' Much shouted.

Robin frowned before walking through the kitchen and towards the staffroom. He opened the door to find Marian sitting on the couch with her back to him.

'Marian?' He asked walking in and closing the door behind him. 'Are you OK? Much said you were upset.' He walked around the sofa to stand before her. He could easily tell that she had been crying.

'I'm fine.' Marian stated coldly.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Robin asked kneeling and placing his hands on her knee's.

'I said that I was fine.' She snapped this time.

'Sorry.' Robin whispered.

'Yeah well your not on your break so you better get back to work.'

Robin sighed before nodding and getting up and walking out of the room.

Marian heard the door close and shut her eyes tightly as another tear fell. Why couldn't she escape his words?

The day continued and Robin watched Marian closely even though she was avoiding him and he knew it. She would saunter past him without even sparring him a glance and if by accident their eyes did meet her glare was cold and icy. He had spent all day retracing his steps trying to figure out what was wrong. If he had done something to make her angry but he could not find anything. Every chance he got he would try and talk to her but she would either ignore him or scowl then walk away. He was happy that the shift was almost over so he could talk to her, if she didn't run away before he managed to get her. Robin heard the rattle of the kitchen doors open and turned to see Marian putting empty plates down and adding more orders to the turntable. He looked to Much who he saw was busy and decided to try again. He walked over to stanbd behind her and placed an arm around her waist as she came to stand beside her.

'Babe what's wrong?' Robin asked softly.

'Robin the only thing wrong with me is that you keep asking me that question.' Marian sighed.

'Well it is obvious that you are upset I am just concerned.' Robin justified.

'You have nothing to be concerned about.' Marian bit.

'Babe.' Robin whispered as he squeezed her waist.

'Get your paws off me Robin.' Marian snapped swiping his hand away from her waist and walking out of the kitchen and into the restaurant.

'Right.' Robin breathed as he stood with his hands on his hips and marching into the restaurant after her. He swung the doors open harshly barely missing Allan who was leaning on the bar. Allan jumped as the door slightly missed his face and looked at Robin puzzled. Robin glanced around the restaurant looking for her, then he spotted her. He made his way across the restaurant until he was stood behind her.

'Marian.' He said.

Marian sighed and turned to see him starring at her with determination in his eyes which worried her.

'We have to talk.' Robin said before bending over and lifting her into a fireman's lift.

'Robin! Put me down!.' Marian squealed from her position hanging over his back.

Robin did not listen to her shouts nor did he pay attention to her pounding harshly on his back and began making his way back to the kitchen. He was aware of every customers starring at him and if the situation were different he would have laughed at the shocked and surprised look on Djaq's face as he walked past her.

'Allan.' He said to the gob smacked bar man and motioned with his head to the door.

Allan closed his mouth and leaned over the bar and pushed the door open with his fingers as Robin carried Marian through it like it was a normal procedure to a days work.

'Robin! What are you doing!?' Much shouted when he saw the sight before him.

'Me and Marian are going for a talk.' Robin stated simply as he carried on walking through the restaurant and into the staff room as all the workers watched him.

Once they were safely inside the staff room he put her back down on his feet and closed the door behind him.

'What do you think you are doing?' Marian asked outraged once she regained her balance.

'We have to talk and if you won't do it civilly then this is how it will be.' Robin stated.

'Who do you think you are? Robin Hood.' Marian shouted as she tried to fix her hair.

'I don't think Robin Hood would have done something like that.' Robin smiled.

'Argh I don't have time for your games. I'm going back to work.' Marian moaned and headed for the door.

Robin placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her lightly back to her previous spot. 'Not until we talk.'

'What do you want to talk about then.' Marian sighed.

'What ever's upset you.' Robin moaned becoming annoyed.

'Nothing is wrong.' Marian stressed.

'Then why have you been avoiding me?'

'I haven't'

'Yes you have and you know it.' Robin bit.

'You just reminded me of someone.' Marian sighed giving in.

'What? Who? When?' Robin asked becoming confused.

'When you had your arm around Sarah. You reminded me of my ex.'

'It was innocent Marian, I was just helping her before she caused a shortage in glasses.' Robin chuckled.

'I know but he... he wasn't very nice or faithful and I guess I get jealous easy.' Marian sighed.

'He never hit you did he?' Robin asked becoming angry and rubbing her arms to comfort her.

'No.' Marian smiled. _He did worse. _She thought to herself. 

'I'm sorry.' Robin whispered as he pulled her closer and kissed her head.

'Its not your fault.' Marian laughed as she cuddled into his chest. 'God we've been together less than twenty four hours and already and putting all my problems onto you.'

'Hey.' Robin said pulling her back so he could see into her eyes. 'You can come to me anytime you want. I'm always here.'

Marian smiled as she looked into his eyes and knew that he was telling the truth. She reached up and kissed him gently.

'Now back to work sexy.' Robin winked and smacked her butt lightly as they began walking to the door.

**RHRHRHRHRHRHRH**

Marian looked once more over the now empty restaurant making sure that it was all clean and she hadn't missed anything. When she was satisfied that everything was clean and set up for the next day she made her way through to the kitchen where Robin and Much were cleaning. She walked through the swing doors and breathed in the smell of the lemon fragrance that Much sprayed at the end of each day. It would kill their eyes making them watery and sore but it was a wonderful fresh smell.

'Hey babe you done?' Robin asked as he finished wiping one of the bunkers.

'Yep. You?' Marian smiled and walked ove to him.

'Just finishing wiping.' He smiled.

'Well what a night this was.' Much sighed as he walked into the kitchen.

'I know and we have a hen party tomorrow.' Robin grinned.

'There always fun.' Much rolled his eyes.

'Whats wrong with hen parties. Remember the bachelor party it was great.' Robin stated.

'I was the only one working seeing as you and Allan could move away from the door.' Much shrieked.

Robin blushed. 'We were making sure no fights started.' He said innocently.

'You and Allan were fighting. Over the door window.' Much blasted.

'Much maybe you and I should have a talk about Robin and all his antics.' Marian smiled.

'Don't even think about it.' Robin warned Much pointing at him with the cloth.

'Right well i'm done.' Much sighed.

'Me too.' Robin smiled throwing the cloth onto the counter.

'Put that away please Robin.' Much said.

Robin rolled his eyes picking up the cloth and walking over to the sink and putting it with the others.

'Oh shoot I forgot to put the chairs up.' Marian moaned. 'Its my first time closing without Djaq.'

'I'll help you.' Robin said and began following her into the restaurant.

'Night guys.' Much called as he walked out the back.

'Night.' Robin and Marian both shouted back.

Marian began lifting chairs and putting them upside down on the table as Robin started at the other side.

'I'm sorry for treating you so bad today.' Marian said as she moved onto another table.

'Marian. Its fine. Don't worry about it.' Robin grinned as they came closer to each other while moving onto other tables.

'What are you doing tonight?' Marian asked.

'Well I was hoping you but-' Robin replied smirking.

'No need to get cocky.' Marian laughed.

'Oh I think there is.' Robin nodded.

'Well don't get anything _up _cause you ain't getting your baguette anywhere near my salad.' Marian mocked.

'Haha. Good one.' Robin laughed as he finished putting the chairs up on the last table and walked towards Marian who was in the middle of the room. 'Dance with me.'

'There's no music.' Marian laughed.

'You don't need music to dance.' Robin smiled as he pulled her into his arms and began to step softly.

Marian wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her so that their torso's were rubbing against each other. Robin slid his arms down her back gently until they sat upon her round bottom. They could do nothing but look into each others eyes where they got lost in the others souls.

'Robin.' Marian whispered but was stopped as his lips came crashing to her own.

Her arms tightened around his neck as she pulled him as close as he could come to her body. His arms gripped her thighs tightly as she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her tighter and moved her over to the nearest table where he whacked the items harshly from the table allowing the sauce's and condiments to fall to the floor he placed her upon it never breaking the kiss. Marian pushed herself further up the table pushing the chairs off in the process and dragging Robin up ontop of her. They laughed as they heard the items that had once sat so neatly upon the table go crashing to the floor in their raw pleasure. Marian raised her leg higher behind Robin and flipped him on the table so that she was on top.

'You like being the dominant one.' Robin breathed heavily.

'The best way to get what you want.' Marian breathed.

Robin flipped them once more but they had run out of table causing them to fall crashing to the floor before Robin caught her, one arm around her back and the other holding her left leg up by the thigh.

'I like the position' Robin smirked eyeing up her smooth leg that he held in his hand.

'Thats because its easy for you.' Marian teased as Robin pulled her up quickly into another fierce passionate kiss.

She did not know where she was going what objects she may run into but she grabbed Robin by the colar and began walking backwards leading him to the bar of the restaurant. Robin grasped her waist tightly and walked her backwards quickly banging her back harshly into the bar making the bottles of champagne fall to the floor and smash.

'We are going to get sacked tomorrow.' Marian laughed looking over the bar to the spilled alcohol.

'Well then we had better leave our mark on the place.' Robin grinned as he kissed her once again.

His hands slid to the front of her body where his fingers began to unbutton her shirt. He covered her now open belly and chest with has roaming hands. Her skin was so soft and desirable. His mouth left her lips where it travelled down her neck and chest. Marian gasped as his lips masaged her skin and awakened senses she never knew she had. She grabbed his hair in her hands and held his head close to her skin. Robin kneeled and brought his lips lower to her stomach. Marian removed her shirt altogether and began undoing Robin's chef jacket. She was like an animal as she clawed at the buttons and ripped the jacket from his torso. She kneeled and reached for the bottom of his vest and lifted it above his head. Her hands roamed his muscular and toned chest and back. She wanted to touch all of him at once but it was impossible. Robin stood taking her with him as she wrapped her arms around his waist once again. He held her up with one of his hands around her butt while the other massaged her nipple through her lace bra as his lips focused on her mouth. Marian clawed at his skin lightly leaving little red trails of her nails. Robin crashed though the kitchen doors shoving Marian upon one of the counters banging their heads off the pans that hung above.

'Damn.' Robin cursed as Marian laughed.

Robin smirked as he slid his hand up her smooth legs and under black crimped skirt grasping her butt in his hands as she gasped. Marian undid her bra and threw it to the floor.

'Hey that was meant to be my job.' Robin frowned looking hurt.

'Well you were taking too long.' Marian breathed.

'Good things take longer.' Robin stated.

'But big things are more fun.' Marian winked.

Robin gripped her lace underwear and pulled it down her legs. He raised his eyebrows when he saw that it was a thong.

'A thong with a skirt? Well someone's not afraid of bending over.'

'Depends who for.' Marian teased as she took his lips in her own again.

Her hands fell to the top of his trousers where she could feel his arousal. She smirked into the kiss and began to gently rub her hands over the material at his crotch. Robin nipped and squeezed her butt as he kissed her passionatly his own tongue battling with hers. Marian gasped, she could not take it any longer as his hands fondled her butt and the feeling off the cold the counter against her skin. She unzip his trousers and let them fall to the floor along with his boxers where he kicked them off.

'Don't make me wait Robin.' Marian breathed into the kiss.

Robin obligied and pulled her closer to him he held her around the back as he entered into her slowly teasing her.

'Robin.' Marian gasped pulling at his back trying to make him go faster.

'Patience is a virtue.' Robin grinned.

'Remember that when I am driving you insane with pleasure.' Marian whispered into his ear as she licked it softly after her remark.

She moaned and clawed at his flesh as he moved within her, every little motion causing a bonfire within her. Shehad never experienced this kind of pleasure before he made her feel so sexy and hot she was panting and sweating something that she had never done before during sex. She giggled as she listened to the counter bang slightly with each thrust.

'Put me on the floor Robin.' Marina whispered into his ear.

Robin did as she asked and lay her down on the cold floor before he continued pushing in and out of her. Marian gripped his back tighter as she lifted her legs and wrapped them around him holding on for her sanity. She could feel it within herself she could not hold on for much longer and in truth she did not want to. She felt the fire build within her as though her heart was an angry fierce dragon. And then it was set loose and she could do nothing but bask in it. She breathed heavily as the feeling swept through her body making it shake. Then she relaxed and began breathing at a more human pace as her body returned to the world. She flipped her body so that she was ontop of Robin straddling him. Robin smiled and looked up to her body. She was truly beautiful. Like an angel, although angels would not do such things as this. Marian began to move backwards and forwards gently then up and down as she changed her pace. Robin could only watch her in awe as she sent sparks of electricity through his body. He held on to her waist moving his hands down to her ass where he squeezed and nipped it softly then moving them up to her belly then breasts where he fondled one in each hand. Marian threw her head back in sensation as he awakened those feelings within her once more. Robin could not resist it much longer. His body was taking over and he could see Marian's was about to do the same. He felt the power in his stomach ripple and churn as it rushed through him. Marian felt that fire be released inside her once more and threw her head back as she felt Robin come within her at the same time as she.

Marian removed herself from his body and lay down next to him where he pulled his chef's jacket over them.

'Much is going to kill us.' Marian breathed as she cuddled up to his bare torso.

'I think it was worth it.' Robin smirked.


	6. A day on the beach

OFB 6

Marian smiled as she cuddled up to the warm body next to her. After their "events" in the kitchen they had ended up back at Marian's flat for round two and three and four until they had both fallen asleep in each others naked embrace. He could feel his light breath move her hair as her head lay on his chest as his arm wrapped around her. It felt so right waking up next to him and laying with him. No one had ever made her feel so at home before. She knew she should wake him seeing as it had already gone eleven but she didn't want to leave his arms.

'Marian.' She heard him mumble.

'Hmm...I'm here.' She smiled.

'What time is it?' He yawned.

'Half eleven.'

'We should get up.' Robin said although his tone betrayed his words.

'Yeah we should.' Marian agreed but neither moved.

After talking each other into getting out of bed and having some breakfast they had decided to go to the beach before having to go to work seeing as they both had the late shift. Marian packed them a picnic while Robin went home to change and get his trunks. Marian opened her wardrobe and wondered what bikini to wear or more what bikini would drive Robin crazy. She decided on a black one that had angel written across the top with horns next to it. She put it on under a large white baggy jumper and denim shorts and made her way down to the beach where she was meeting Robin.

Her feet sank slightly in the sand with each step that she took as the warm sun beat against her body. She needed this just a day where the sun, sand and a rather sexy man could take all her thoughts away from her and just help her relax. She spotted him laying on a towel on the sand with another one laid out next to him. She had to stop and admire his physique. What woman couldn't? His tanned lean body exposed as a gift for all to look upon while the sun only seemed to make it more godly. His arm behind his head as he used them for a pillow, closed eyes as his body drew in the sun as it drew in the many gazes that Marian had seen thrown his way.

'People should not leave children unsupervised.' Marian mocked as she made him aware of her presence.

Robin grinned without opening his eyes, he did not need to see the face to know the voice but how could he not gaze upon an angel. 'Well then you had better not leave my side.' He smirked as he quickly grabbed Marian's arm and pulled her down into the sand next to him.

'Ever the delicate one Robin.' Marian sighed as she shook her head.

'Well from what I seen last night Marian you like things ruff.' Robin smiled as he raised his eyebrows.

'Too much for you?' Marian asked.

'Not at all.' Robin laughed. 'Now who's coming for a swim.'

'Not me.' Marian said.

'Oh I think you are.' Robin winked and before she could think he had grabbed her around the waist and gone charging into the freezing water.

'Robin!' Marian screamed as she wrapped her arms tight around his neck as their bodies melted into the water.

They lay together for an hour basking in the sun after they had come out the water and Robin had gone and gotten them some penicoladas. Marian sat up on her elbows and surveyed the packed beach. It was covered in bodies all doing the same as her and Robin. She noticed more than a few girls drooling over Robin and even though she hated it, she was jealous.

'Look at all the attention your getting' Marian giggled looking to Robin who was still laying down.

He opened his eyes and looked around the beach before shrugging his shoulders and laying back down. 'Not much.'

'Oh come on Robin we have our own audience.' Marian stated.

'Well don't worry they all know that I'm here with you.' Robin smiled and rubbed her back.

'Yeah right. For all they know I'm just your lesbian friend.' Marian laughed and lay back down on her towel.

'Ok then.' Robin shrugged and lifted his own penicolada and poured some over Marian's exposed stomach.

'Robin.' Marian exclaimed as the cold liquid touched her skin and ran across it.

But before a second had passed Robin's mouth came crashing down on her belly licking and sucking the drink from her skin. Marian gasped as his mouth sent shudders down her body. She grabbed a fist of his hair in her hand as her tummy did somersaults.

'Robin people are starring.' Marian breathed heavily.

'Well now they will get the message.' Robin said in between kisses.

'Robin....your going to start something that we cannot finish here.' Marian gasped.

'Who says.' Robin smirked.

'The life guards.' Marian smiled.

'And why won't they let us finish it.' Robin asked as he continued his attack on her belly.

'Well if they come over I may want to finish it with them and not you.' Marian teased and gasoed in shock when she felt Robin bite her belly gently.

'Right. Thats it mister your going to pay for that.' Marian giggled as she got up and began chasing Robin around the beach.


	7. halloween

Ofb

**Ok I know its a bit late to post this chapter, but hey a forgot that a was going to do it soz. Hope you like it.**

It was Halloween and after the restaurant had closed everyone was meeting back there an hour later for a Halloween party. Robin had been begging Marian to tell him what she was dressing up as but she would not even give him a hint much to his annoyance. The restaurant was packed as per usual and Marian rushed back and forth with the orders but not without stopping on occasion for a kiss. Sarah was becoming more and more of a nuciance. Not only did she not do any work but if she did she would not stop complaining about braking a nail or messing her hair which left Marian and Djaq running around all the time making sure that all the customers were happy.

'So Marian what are you dressing up as tonight?' Djaq asked when the finally managed to get a break. 

'You'll see tonight.' Marian smirked. 'I'm not telling anyone incase they tell Robin. What about you?' 

'Not sure yet. I have two outfits so i'll have to pick one.' Djaq said as she filled her tray with another order. 

Marian nodded and stepped next to Djaq with her own tray and took the plate that Robin had left her. She smiled as she lifted it onto the empty tray and lifted the note that sat upon the steak pie. 

_Is it a nurse?_

Marian giggled and shook her head before leaning down to the hatch. 'No Robin.' She shouted and laughed when she heard a moan. Turning she headed over to the busy tables that were waiting on their orders. Soon eight o'clock came and the restaurant closed. Robin was going back to Much's to get changed so Marian wouldn't see it until the party which Much had made tuns of food for. Marian kissed Robin goodbye once they had cleaned up the restaurant and left with Djaq to head home and get ready for the party. 

She pushed open the door to her now clean apartment thanks to Robin and kicked off her shoes before walking into the kitchen and clicking the kettle on. She thought about what Robin was going to dress up, knowing him it would be some kind of Casanova or Knight costume, well just wait til he saw hers that would take the smirk off his face and make his jaw drop. She made a hot choclate and carried it through to her bedroom where her outfit was already laid out on the bed, she smirked to herself before putting the warm cup down and and starting to get undressed. 

Robin practically skipped into Much's apartment he was that excited, Much shook his head as he watched is old friend before going to the kitchen to find something to eat.

'If you eat now you won't be hungry at the party and we're counting on you to eat most of the mountain of food that you made.' Robin scorned.

'Oh shh you. If I am hungry I shall eat and nothing that you say will change that.' Much stated. 

'Come on we better get ready. We're all meeting in another hour.' Robin shouted as he walked into the spare bedroom to get changed.

'Where are the boys?' Marian asked as she and Djaq both walked into the empty. 

'They were all meeting and coming together, something about their costumes.' Djaq said as she turned on all the lights making the abandoned restaurant illuminate in light. 

'Look at all the food.' Marian gasped at the large table that was covered in food and cakes that were decorated to look like spiders and bats amoung other scary creatures.

'Good job Much will be here.' Djaq laughed as she took one of the cocktail sauseages and ate it.

'Their out there standing at the buffet.' Robin grinned as he peaked through the kitchen doors.

'Well then lets get this party started.' Allan smirked as he pressed the button on the CD player.

The room errupted into music causing both Marian and Djaq to jump and turn to the two large wooden doors that led to the kitchen where they could hear a lot of noise coming from. 

_Young man, there's no need to feel down. I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground. I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town There's no need to be unhappy. _

The doors burst open and Marian could not stand straight for laughing at the boys as they walked through moving their arms like posh chickens. First there was Much who was dressed as the police man and even had on the round white helmet which shifted uncontrollably on his head because it was too large a fit. Then there was Will who was dressed as the builder wearing a denim shirt with the torn sleeves. Following Will was Allan who seemed to be rather enjoying the perfomance, and as should be expected Allan was dressed as the leather man wearing _very_ short leather shorts that had chains climbing up to his torso where they met in a circle before spreading out across his body. Little John could not be missed as he danced tall wearing his proud indian chief costume doning his larger feather headdress. And last but never least there was Robin who danced around as a cowboy. He even had the spurrs on his boots and a gun belt buckled around his waist as his hat fell from his head but landed on his back thanks to the string that kept it in place.

Marian and Djaq could do nothing but laugh as they watched the boys dance around in a circle before dancing the YMCA with their hands in a straight line.

'Full Monty!!!.' Marian screamed at the top of her lungs.

Robin laughed and threw his cowboy hat to her. He gazed at her never really noticing her costume until now. He allowed his eyes to wonder up her bare legs until they landed upon her white hot pants then they rose further up her exposed stomach where they soon landed upon her golden bra. He smirked when he saw the quiver behind her back and the pretend arrows sticking out of it with heart shapes on the end. 

'Well hello cupid.' Robin grinned as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Howdy cowboy.' Marian grinned as she pulled him down into a deep passionate kiss. 

Soon the party was under way and everyone was dancing and having a laugh, well apart from Much who hadn't left the buffet as of yet. Robin and Marian had not taken their hands off one another. 

'Well Djaq I didn't know you had it in you.' Allan smirked nodding to her naughty nurse outfit. 

'I don't Will does.' Djaq winked before leaving a jaw dropped Allan. 

'Right bobbing for apples.' Much shouted at the top of his lungs in an excited childish voice as he walked over to the large basin which contained the apples and water. 

'Much your going to be sick if you eat anymore.' Will laughed. 

'Never.' Much shook his head as he pushed his way to the front so he could have first shot. 

Everyone had a turn with only Robin and Little John managing to catch an apple. Marian and Djaq had used Marian's cupid arrows so that they wouldn't get their hair wet which attained them a lot of mocking from the boys. 

'Trust Rob and his big mouth to get an apple.' Allan muttered.

'Well he has a big ego why not a big mouth to match.' Marian laughed. 

'Big mouth eh?' Allan asked raising his eyebrows.

'Yeah. But its not the biggest thing he has.' Marian smirked. 

Allan leaned over the basin and dipped his head into the cold water once again. He thrashed his head around in the water searching for the annoying fruit when he felt something touch the top of his shorts and yank them down exposing his butt. He gasped as he raised for the water quickly and turned to the gang as he pulled his shorts back up. 

'All the good stuffs at the front i'm afraid.' He winked.

Robin and Marian laughed uncontrollably as they both fell onto the bed in a drunk passionate embrace. Marian tightened her arms around Robin's neck holding his form closer to her body.

'Mm. Wait, I have a surprise for you.' Robin smiled jumping from the bed.

'What?' Marian asked curious sitting up.

'Patience is a virtue.' Robin laughed.

'Coming from the cowboy who lhasoed a man because he wasn't moving fast enough.' Marian called after Robin as he left the bedroom. 

'Allan was being an ass.' Robin shouted.

Marian frowned as she heard a zip and some clothes falling to the floor. She lay flat on the bed waiting for Robin to return. 'You ready?'

'Coming.' Robin grunted. 

Robin walked back into the bedroom and Marian could only stare at him before bursting into hysterics as she looked at her boyfriend in a large pink vibrator costume. 

'Oh my God Robin!' Marian gasped. 

'Look it even has fake buttons.' Robin laughed pointed to the fake red button on his ass. 'Touch the button and let me know, before I get the wrong idea.' Robin started to sing badly off key.

'Robin your killing me.' Marian laughed as tears fell down her eyes. 

'Well we don't want that.' Robin smiled as he climbed on the bed and began kissing her passionatly.


	8. almost christmas

Christmas

Hey this is just a little chapter to catch up as I forgot to update for a while so am behind :S….Sorry.

He held her tight as the cold attacked their bodies and they sat together at night with the gang. It was bonfire night and Much was eating as per usual while Allan ran around with the Rocket Firework saying that it was his babt and that he had to protect it. Will and Djaq played with sparklers writing 'I love you' and their names in the air. John wasn't with them deciding to spend time with his ex wife and son. The whole ground was light with snow which seemed to sparkle under the colours of the fireworks.

'Its beautiful isn't it.' Marian said turning to Robin in his arms as they sat on the cold ground.

'Not as beautiful as you.' Robin smiled as he looked to the fire work known as the Fountain.

'Your such a charmer Robin.' Marian laughed.

'Well one of us has to be.' Robin winked as he nudged her.

'Much get away from Precious.' Allan shouted storming over.

'Are you kidding? You named it?' Much asked shocked as Allan picked up the rocket and hugged it to his body.

'It is precious.' Allan snapped. 'Which is why you aren't allowed near them.'

'Allan grow up it's a bloomin rocket, we're going to blow it up anyway.' Much moaned.

Allan's mouth dropped and his eyes went wide. 'NO! Not Precious.' Allan shouted before running away with the rocket.

'And he wonders why he's single.' Much sighed.

Within the hour the fireworks had all be sent to the sky…all apart from Precious which couldn't be found thanks to Allan.

'Hey Rob.' Will whispered coming to sit next to him and Marian.

'Yeah.'

'Me and Much are going to look for Precious you in?' Will asked.

'Does a bear shit in the woods?' Robin said before getting up and sneaking off with Will and Much.

The boys had been gone for a good half hour which left Marian and Djaq to distract Allan.

'How long does it take three men to piss in the woods?' Allan asked Marian and Djaq who had told them that that's where the boys had gone.

'I bet their doing something else.' A slightly drunken Allan laughed whilst pointing at the girls.

'No Will always said that out of all the boys it was you he would screw.' Djaq smiled and then laughed when she saw Allan's mortified face.

'Well look what we found.' Robin laughed as Will carried the rocket out behind Robin and Much.

'NO!' Allan shouted and charged for Will who was saved by Robin and Much holding Allan back.

'Calm down Allan…you can look at her in the stars every night.' Robin laughed.

Will placed the rocket on the ground and lit the fuse. Allan pushed Robin away and dashed for the rocket, laying on the grass he held in it his arms.

'Robin!' Marian shouted as she watched the fuse burn next to Allan.

'Allan move!' Much shouted panicking.

Allan hugged Precious close.

'Allan no girls going to want to date you if you get your balls blowin off.' Robin shouted laughing.

Allan's eyes shot open. 'I love you.' He said to the rocket and kissed it before standing and running. He stood next to the gang and turned just in time to see Precious shoot up into the sky.

'See….it wasn't that hard.' Much said into the silence.

'You!' Allan shouted grabbing Much and throwing him to the ground where he began covering him in snow.

'Haha night Much.' Will said as he, Robin, Djaq and Marian headed home leaving Allan alone to kill Much.

The restaurant was packed with customers on the run up to Christmas. Marian and Djaq ran around serving the orders while Sarah stood at the bar and pretended to clean glasses even though she had been cleaning the same one for the last ten minutes.

'If she don't get off her ass I'm gonna break that glass over her bleached head.' Marian snapped to Djaq as they passed each other.

'Hey babe I had an idea.' Robin smiled as he met Marian at the hatch.

'As long as it's a quick one.' Marian said as she placed her dirty and used plates on the counter.

'How about we go out tonight?' Robin smiled.

'To be honest I'm already shattered and have another hour left to work your done now.' Marian smiled sadly.

'You sure?' Robin asked half hoping for a change of mind.

'Yeah… all I want to do is go home and have a nice hot bath and watch a film with some hot chocolate.' Marian laughed. 'Tomorrow?'

'Fine.' Robin sighed giving in. 'But you have some making up to do.' Robin stated.

'Well I still have that cupid outfit.' Marian winked and laughed when Robin's eyes lit up.

'Until tomorrow then my Quivery lady.' Robin smirked kissing her and walking off.

Marian lifted her tray and went back to work once more.

Her feet felt as though they were swollen to the size of houses and her back ached. She walked up her apartment steps which seemed to have gotten longer somehow. She couldn't wait to feel the hot water soothe her body and the bubbles massage her skin. She put her key in the lock and turned it which seemed to take all the strength from her body. She weakly opened her door and practically crawled inside. She flicked on the light throwing her purse on the couch and taking her jacket off. She looked down and frowned at the floor. Roses? She followed them as they lead to her bathroom door. A smirk appeared on her face as she placed her hand to the wood and pushed it gently open where she gasped and covered her mouth at the sight before her. The bathroom was in darkness, the bath was full of bubbles and hot water with rose petals floating on the surface and candles around the edge. Marian just wanted to throw herself in it.

'I got bored at home.'

Marian turned at his voice to see him leaning against the open door that led to the kitchen.

'You are brilliant, has anyone ever told you that?' Marian smiled.

'Only my mother.' Robin chuckled as he made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'And then when you come out of your bath I will have a hot chocolate waiting and at least six of your favourite films.' Robin smiled as he kissed her.

'You are a god.' Marian groaned into the kiss.

'Now you've said that before.' Robin smirked as he kissed her passionately.

They were so wrapped up in one another they didn't even hear the front door open and closed.

'Marian.'

Marian pulled away sharply from Robin as she heard that nightmare voice once again.

'Who's he?' Robin asked as he tightened his grip around Marian's waist sensing her discomfort.

'My husband.' Marian sighed.


	9. discovered

OFB

'Robin would you please just speak to me?' Marian asked as she rushed into the restaurant after him.

'Why should I?' Robin spat as he carried on walking.

'Because I love you.' Marian shouted.

'I wonder how many men you've said that to.' Robin said angrily as he began to put his white chef jacket on.

'None…one…but with you I meant it.' Marian shrieked.

'Is everything OK?' Will asked as he and the others walked into the kitchen from the restaurant as they were setting up.

'Fine.' Robin bit.

'We heard shouting.' Much said.

'Oh really!' Robin shouted sarcastically. 'Now where would that be coming from I wonder.' Robin snapped.

'Don't shout at him Robin its me your mad at' Marian shouted.

'I don't give a shit about you.' Robin shouted in her face.

'Perhaps we should get them out the kitchen there are to many knives about' Allan whispered.

'Shh.' Djaq hissed.

'Right well you remember that when Robin gets his balls chopped off.' Allan said back.

'Well you know what your not supposed to be here your not working today so bugger off.' Robin shouted at Marian.

Marian felt her eyes sting with tears before she dashed from the kitchen and out the back door.

'What happened?' Djaq asked as they all stood and starred at Robin in shock.

'Nothing.' Robin said as he threw a kitchen towel across the room and walked out into the restaurant.

The others merely shrugged before walking into the restaurant to help set the tables up.

Marian stampeded back down the street towards her apartment. Thoughts of the previous night kept coming back to her. Robin's anger, Guy's smirk.

'_What the hell do you mean your husband!?' Robin shouted as he pushed Marian away from him._

'_You know what I mean Robin.' Marian whispered as she looked down to her feet not being able to look him in the eye._

'_You married? And when were you planning on telling me this? Your Silver Wedding Anniversary?' Robin asked angry._

'_I hoped that I would never have to?' Marian admitted ashamed. _

'_Never have to?' Robin chuckled sarcastically. 'What about us? What was going to happen there? What if one day we were to get married what were you going to do then?' _

_Marian looked at him now. She couldn't help it as her heart began to beat faster. 'You really thought we would go that far.' She asked as she smiled, herself also wishing for that future._

_Robin sighed. 'I do not know' _

'_Marian.'_

_They had forgotten about him. The dark shadow in the corner of the room who smiled as he watched the angry display before him. They turned and looked to him now._

'_What are you doing here Guy?' Marian asked._

'_A man has a right to visit his wife.' Guy smiled._

'_Not when the wife does not want to see him.' Marian snapped._

'_Oh come on Marian…you have missed me you know it.' Guy smirked as he watched Robin's face change to one of discomfort and hurt. _

'_I'm going to go.' Robin said as he grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door._

'_Robin no please don't go.' Marian gasped as she grabbed Robin's hand to stop him from leaving. _

_He turned and looked at her. Her face seemed so worried and her eyes pleading. Why did she have to be so beautiful. 'I have to…I can't even bare to look at you right now…I need to think.' He whispered before opening the door and walking out._

She hated herself the moment he was gone. She shouldn't have let him leave like that. She remembered feeling his hand on her shoulder and shuddering at his touch as she turned to face her so called husband. The sickening smirk on his face made her want to vomit. He was pleased with the havoc he had caused and she knew he loved the pain he had caused her. She had slapped him and she could see the anger in his eyes and she immediately regretted it. He had punched her, hard, causing her to crash to the floor and thank god for the magic of foundation. He had then left.

On her own she walked into the bathroom once more and looked again at the beautiful scenery that Robin had created. It finally overcame her and she sunk to the cold tiled floor and wept.

_She had woken, her face cold and sore as it had laid on the cold tiles throughout the entire night. She could hear her alarm beeping endlessly in the back ground. Her head felt heavy and sore and her eyes sealed with sleep and unresolved makeup. Placing her arms on the hard floor she raised herself painfully to her feet with moan and began walking into her bedroom. Her legs felt as though they were dead and she walked to her room as she were a rusted tin figure. Hitting the button her alarm stopped and she fell onto the bed. What was she going to do now? Her whole life had become so perfect so quickly but it had burned and destroyed just a sudden. Robin. What must he think of her now? He must despise her very name. She had to talk to him. She jumped from the bed causing her more pain than she would have thought and grabbed her jacket and run from the apartment. _

_It was cold as she waited outside his apartment block holding to foam cups of coffee. She knew he would not allow her in if she had buzzed up so she had decided to wait for him and surprise him the he could not avoid her. She checked her watch, he would be leaving soon. Right as she thought that the door opened and Robin walked out and down the few stone steps before he came in front of her. He looked up and saw her face, instantly his became sadder, she hated that it was because of her._

'_Coffee?' Marian smiled holding out the foam cup._

_Robin took it but said nothing and began walking down the road to the restaurant. _

'_How are you?' Marian asked quietly walking along next to him. _

'_Good.' He answered without any emotion._

'_Please talk to me.' Marian begged._

'_I am talking to you.' Robin said sternly._

'_No…I mean TALK to me. Don't disregard me.' _

'_You lied to me Marian.' Robin snapped._

'_I didn't lie I just didn't tell you something.' Marian said._

'_Marriage is not SOMETHING Marian its big. I mean usually when you are married you do not date someone else.' Robin stated annoyed as he walked into the Restaurant. _

'_Robin!' Marian shouted after him as she followed._

Now she was home. It seemed to have been a quicker journey than she would have liked. Now she hated being home. She placed her keys on the table and took of her jacket.

'Marian.'

She sighed as she rolled her eyes and threw her coat down on the table.

'What do you want?' She asked agitated.

'The same thing that I have always wanted.' Guy said as he stood in the door way to her kitchen.

'To destroy my life?' Marian bit.

'No…to have you…love you.'

'You have never loved me. The only reason you wanted me was because I was the one girl that you couldn't have.' Marian shouted.

'But I did get you.' Guy smirked.

'Why do you always do this. Can't you just leave me alone?' Marian asked sighing.

'No…I love you too much… I need you.'

'Argh…I hate you what will it take for you to get that through your grease covered, no brain head' Marian yelled.

Guy was across the room before she even saw his hand raise or felt the pain in her cheek.

Her body hit the ground.

'Watch your language… You father would be so disappointed.' Guy snarled.

Applying more foundation she headed to work. It was chilly and snow had slowly began to fall. This was supposed to be the best time of year where you could share it will someone special, now she would be alone this Christmas.

The restaurant was busy and it didn't make it easier that Robin would not even acknowledge her existence.

Much looked at Robin who was preparing a salad. He had not spoken since Marian and his argument that morning.

'Robin.' Much said carefully.

'Yes.'

'Are you sure your OK?'

'I have already said that I am haven't I?' Robin moaned.

'I can manage here on my own if you want to go home.' Much offered.

'Much I have already told you that I am fine.' Robin snapped carrying the salad over to the hatch and handing it out.

His hands grazed her and he instantly felt the spark that he missed so much, but she could not be so easily forgiven. He turned and walked back to the counter and began preparing another meal.

Much watched the two of them closely throughout the day. He was worried to say the least neither would talk and they both refused to take their break. He had sent Robin to get some groceries thinking and hoping that would give him time to think. He walked over to the toilet that everyone that worked in the restaurant shared.

'Oh sorry.' Much said as Marian walked out.

'Its Ok.' Marian smiled and went to walk past Much.

'Are you OK?'

'What?' She asked confused.

'You look pale.' Much said as he looked at her closely.

'Ah I'm just a little hot.' Marian smiled and walked back through to the tables.

Much sighed and walked into the toilet. He looked into the small dirty mirror that was nailed to the wall. He looked tired and he felt it. He was also gaunt and pale looking, perhaps it was just too hot. He let the cold water run before placing his hands under the vertical fall and soaked them before running them across his face and through his hair. He turned the water off and turned to the radiator where he lifted the towel and dried his hands.

'Oh my God.' He exclaimed at the item he saw laying abandoned on the radiator.

He picked the small white stick up and read the screen as the word "pregnant" repeatedly flashed in his face.

'Marian.' He breathed as he starred at the pregnancy test in shock.


	10. too Much going on

5

Much hadn't been able to stop thinking about the test he had found. Should he tell Robin confront Marian first? He watched her closely as she walked around the restaurant and coming into the kitchen.

'Much.'

He slowly drew his gaze from Marian and looked to Will who was starring at him from across the counter.

'What?' Much asked frowning at his strange gaze.

'There is no meal on the menu called Mushy pea.' Will said nodding to the pan.

Much looked down and gasped as the thick and burnt green liquid that he had been stirring for over an hour now.

'You OK?' Will asked Much as he finished preparing the salad.

'Yes. Why?' Much replied to quickly for Will's liking.

'You have been the chef here for almost five years and I have not once seen you burn something.' Will stated.

'Just thinking about things.' Much shrugged.

'What things?'

'Private things.' Much snapped before looking at Marian who walked through the kitchen holding a tray full of plates and cutlery.

'Marian!' Much exclaimed running over to her and startling her.

'What!?' Marian asked as she held onto her chest trying to steady her breathing.

'You shouldn't be carrying that.' Much shouted taking it from her and putting it on the counter.

'Much I am a waitress this is part of my job.' Marian chuckled as she looked at Much as though he were possessed.

'Well not now its not.' Much nodded in a final tone.

'Much I got the stuff you wanted.' Robin said as he walked into the kitchen and placed the bag on the counter and looked up meeting Marian in the eye.

'What's going on?' He asked looking to Much.

'Nothing I was just saying to Marian that she should be more careful when she is carrying heavy things now.' Much sighed.

'Much I am perfectly able to carry a tray.' Marian moaned.

'Leave her alone Much. She's a big girl.' Robin said as he once more lifted the bag and began emptying its contents on the counter across from Much and Marian.

Marian looked at Robin in delighted surprise. Had he just stood up for her? Maybe he was beginning to forgive.

'Besides she can carry heavy things, she can carry a lie for a while.' Robin shrugged.

The smile disappeared from her face, she looked at Much's sad face before looking down and walking back out through the doors.

'You're an ass sometime Robin.' Much murmured before going back to work.

Marian couldn't concentrate at all she didn't think that she had given the right order out on the first time yet and she couldn't help but feel dread and pain every time she looked to the large kitchen doors. She had hurt him and she knew he would never just forgive her, she didn't deserve that but she didn't think that he would be this hostile to her. God he really hated her. The night came to an end and Djaq stood at the bar with Allan as she waited on Will to finish in the kitchen. Marian put the last of the chairs on the tables and slowly made her way over to her.

'Hey hun you OK?' Djaq asked turning to her and rubbing her arm comfortingly.

'Oo you two want some time alone.' Allan smirked.

'Allan shut up.' Djaq hissed and hit him on the arm.

'Yeah I'm fine…I just wish he would talk to me.' She sighed as she looked to the door that led to the kitchen.

'Give him time.' Allan winked.

'None of you even know what happened, how do you know if he should forgive me?' Marian stated.

'Good point.' Allan shrugged.

'Because we have never seen him act the way he does with you. He has to forgive you.' Djaq smiled.

'Babe you ready?' Will asked as he came through from the kitchen.

'Yeah.' Djaq smiled turning to Will and kissing him.

'Let's go.' Will smiled taking her hand and leading her out of the restaurant.

'Hey wait I'll just come with you guys.' Allan shouted hoping over the bar and running after Will and Djaq.

Marian turned and starred at the kitchen door. She would have to go through sooner or later. But he was through there, she would have to see him, see that look in his eyes of hurt and betrayal and she knew it was her fault that it was there. She took a deep breath and began walking towards the doors where she pressed her hand to the dark wood and pushed them open and walked into the kitchen to see Robin sweeping the floor and Much putting some ingredients away. Robin heard the door swing and turned to see who it was but when he saw her he could do nothing but turn and look back at the floor.

'You two need any help?' Marian asked hoping to perhaps be left alone with Robin.

'No!' Much shouted turning quickly to her. 'You eh just go home…and rest.' He smiled.

Marian looked at Much oddly before nodding slowly and walking to the stand and getting her coat, she then checked out and with one last glance at Robin she was gone.

'What the hell's wrong with you?' Robin asked Much.

'What?' Much asked like nothing was wrong.

'Your making her feel less welcome than me and I'm the one she's not talking to.' Robin stated.

'Robin.' Much sighed kicking the fridge shut. 'What happened?'

'I don't want to talk about it.' Robin muttered before continuing to sweep.

'Your going to have to tell someone sometime.'

'Its none of your bloody business.' Robin shouted at Much.

'Well actually since I am your boss and it is a matter that is affecting the running of the restaurant it is my business.' Much grinned.

Robin shot him the deadliest glare, he hated it when he used his ranks against him.

'She….we were at her house…and we were kissing.' Robin began.

'Wait I don't want those kind of details if this is something to do with what happens in the bedroom then I've changed my mind, you can keep it to yourself.' Much said quickly before Robin could say anymore.

'No nothing like that.' Robin chuckled. 'Like I could have a problem in their.'

'Well what happened?'

'I went to her flat and ran her bath while she was at work and she came home and…he came.' Robin sighed as he leaned on the brush.

'Who?' Much asked as he took the large sink hose in his hands and began washing out the sink.

'Her husband.' Robin muttered sadly.

'Her what!' Much shouted turning on Robin and soaking him with the hose.

'Much!' Robin shouted and jumped out the way of the water.

'Sorry.' Much shouted in a high pitched tone as he turned the water off and turned to see a drenched Robin.

'Great.' Robin moaned as he looked at his soaked form and jumping up on the counter.

'So what did you do?' Much asked as he came to sit next to Robin.

'I shouted, yelled, called her things then I walked out and left them on their own.' Robin sighed.

'Have you spoken to her since?'

'Not properly.' Robin said as he put his head in his hands.

'You should.' Much stated.

'Why should I? She lied to me. She has a husband.' Robin shouted.

'Because you always see what's in front of you Robin. You never look past the figures.' Much said as he hopped off the counter.

'What do you mean?' Robin asked as he watched his friend.

'Well did you think about why she left him? Why she ran here? Why she never told you about him? Did you think about how much she has probably cried over the past night?' Much asked shrugging his shoulders.

'No.' Robin moaned. He hated it when Much was right.

'Go…TALK to her. Yelling will get you know where.' Much smiled.

'Fine, but your to blame for whatever outcome.' Robin stated pointing his finger at Much.

Marian opened her apartment door and walked in. The room light from the darkness that it had been cascaded in and she turned quickly to once again find Guy standing in her apartment.

'If I throw a stick will you go chase it and never come back.' Marian asked as she put her keys on the table.

'I have left something for you on your bed.' Guy said darkly before walking into the Kitchen.

Marian watched where is evil figure had once stood and made her way over to her bedroom door. She opened it slowly cautious of what lay inside. Then she saw it lying on the bed. He always used to make her do this when she had to live with him dress her up like some fantasy woman.

'Wear it.' She heard his deep command from behind her. 'Or you know what will happen.' She sighed sadly before walking into the room.

Robin walked along the wet pavement the days used newspapers danced across the concrete in the wind along other rubbish on the street. He thought about what Much had said to him in the kitchen. He hadn't thought about any of the things he had said, he didn't even give her the chance to explain why she hadn't told him about her husband. He began to walk slower as he got to her floor and made his way to her door. He took a deep breath before raising his fist and knocking on the door. After a few moments he heard movement from inside and the key chain being removed before the door handle turned and the door opened to reveal Marian. He couldn't help but stare at her, she was wearing a clear see through jacket and under it she was wearing white hot pants and a white bra, her shocked and guilty face starring at him.

'Marian.'

Robin looked behind Marian to the bedroom door where the dark deep voice came from. Robin almost wanted to laugh at his foolishness. He looked down and sighed before looking to Marian and turning to walk down the hall.

'Robin. Wait.' Marian shouted as she ran down the corridor after him.

'Leave me alone Marian.' Robin said.

'Robin please.' She begged grabbing his arm to stop him from walking any further.

'Don't ever touch me again Marian.' Robin shouted smacking her hand away. 'Your vile and dirty and I don't even want to look at you.' He hissed in her face before walking away.

The phone screamed out in the middle of the night waking Marian immediately.

'Hello.' She mumbled down the phone tiredly.

'Marian.' It was Djaq.

'Djaq?….What's wrong?' Marian yawned.

'Its Much….he's in hospital.'


	11. Another familiar face

Marian tightened the buckle of her coat around her waist as she walked into the hospital the night time chill still holding her body captive. She jogged as her eyes read the signs of the wards. She turned the corner to lead her to the one that Much was in. She saw Allan sitting outside the room looking tired and worn.

'Allan where is he?' Marian asked breathless as she came to him.

'He never told anyone.' Allan wept as he looked to her.

Marian stopped and stared at Allan in disbelief, not once had she ever seen him cry or been told of an occasion, now she was more than worried. She turned and moved to walk through the doors.

'Marian. Robin's in there perhaps you should wait here until he comes out.' Allan suggested.

'Its about time he realised that the world does not revolve around Robin Locksley.' Marian snapped and threw the doors open barging into the room.

'Marian.' Robin said sternly as he stood from Much's bed. 'You heard.'

'Djaq told me.' Marian said suddenly her anger from Robin gone at the saddened sight of him. 'How is he?' She asked looking to sleeping form of Much.

'Weak.' Robin sighed.

'Is he to stay in long?'

'A few days they want to keep an eye on him.'

'Robin…What is wrong with him?' Marian asked the dangerous question.

'Cancer.' Robin sniffed not being able to think about it.

'Cancer.' Marian gasped.

Robin nodded and walked out of the room. Allan was gone probably gone to find the rest of the gang to tell them that Marian had come.

'Why didn't he tell anyone?' Robin asked ashamed.

'He didn't want to hurt you.' Marian smiled.

'I have known him all my life he is like a brother to me and he couldn't even tell me he is unwell.' Robin stressed as tears fell from his eyes.

She didn't know how he would react or even if she should be she couldn't stop herself, she threw herself at him and wrapped him in her arms. She smiled into his shoulder when she felt his arms slide around her waist and pull her close and he wept into her hair.

'Marian.'

Marian tensed as she heard the voice. She didn't want to turn around knowing she would definitely see him there, standing in all his glory for ruining the moment between her and Robin. Sadly she felt Robin let go of her and step away.

'You should go.' He whispered.

'You need me.' Marian breathed.

'I need Much.' Robin chuckled and looked her seriously in the eye. 'Goodbye.'

Marian watched as he turned around and walked back into the room she couldn't help but think that she had come to so close but was always so far from him now.

'Let's go home.'

She turned quickly to see the dark clothed figure starring at her in the white corridor. 'Yes I think we should go home. You going to your home and me going to mine.' She snapped before walking past him.

Marian walked into the restaurant the next morning. It was strange to know that she was not going to see Much's face when she walked into the kitchen.

'Can everyone gather around please.' John shouted. 'As you all know Much is unwell and will not be able to attend work. Robin will be taking over for him as head chef, and Will the sue chef. We are also taking on another waitress to help with the extra work load, she is arriving today at four so please treat her well as I know you all will.' John smiled before letting them carry on with their work.

'Robin how is Much?' Marian asked as she walked up to Robin who was preparing breakfast.

'The same as he was yesterday.' Robin answered.

She knew he didn't want to talk and made her way to the restaurant to start working.

The day went on and due to the lack of kitchen staff everyone was pitching in. Marian had even had to stuff a turkey something she never thought that she would do.

'Marian some man has just come in and asked for you to be his personal waitress.' Djaq said as she walked into the kitchen with a confused look on her face.

'Really?' Marian asked just as confused.

Djaq nodded as she gathered more plates. 'Yep he's paid for you and everything.'

Robin watched as Marian stood in the middle of the kitchen a look of confusion on her face. He couldn't help feel the pang of jealously that shot through him, he wished she could be his personally everything.

Marian shook her head and grabbed a pad and pen before walking out of the kitchen and to the tables where her personal customer waited for her. She walked across the carpeted floor scanning the tables for any indication of who wanted her to precisely. She froze as her eyes locked with his. He smiled that sickly grin she would have to serve him so that the others would not find out, then Robin would never speak to her and she was already on bad terms with him as it was. She found her feet once again and slowly walked over to the booth where he sat smiling at her.

'Are you ready to order?' Marian asked not taking her eyes from the paper.

'Oh come now Marian… So formal?'

She hated the sarcastic tone in his voice and wanted nothing more than to slap it from his face.

'I am your God father after all.'

'What do you want Vaisey.' Marian sighed.

'Just a little chat.' He smirked.

'I don't have time.' Marian said sharply turning to leave but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back harshly.

'Look I know you have to pay every woman you meet to endure your company but I'm not one of them.' Marian snapped and swiped his hand away.

'Oh but you are Marian. Or have you forgotten your past.' He knew that those words would effect her just the way he wanted them to.

Marian stopped walking and starred at the floor in shame she wasn't proud of her past, but its what made her who she was today.

'We are your family Marian, we're the ones who still love you at the end of it all.' Vaisey chastised. 'Now come and sit with me.'

Marian turned and walked back to the booth and slid in next to Vaisey she hated it but she knew that this is where she would always belong no matter where she ran.

'A gift for you.' Vaisey whispered in her ear and moved his hand along to her under the table.

Marian looked down and gasped when she saw the small plastic pouch containing the white powder.

'You may have turned your back on your family Marian…but you can never turn your back on the drugs. Oh and eh don't waste too much time thinking about it, I want to get home this place seems so… empty'

Marian snatched the packet out of his hand and barged across the floor where she stormed into the kitchen. 'I'm taking my break now.' She spat before running into the toilet.

She put the lid down and sat on the toilet as she starred at the packet in her hands. It was so easy to fall back into the way of her old life, but now she had something that she loved. Something she loved that didn't love her back though. Maybe he was right perhaps she cannot run from them. Was it worth another try?

'Marian are you OK?' Will asked as Marian appeared back into the kitchen moments later looking slightly sweaty.

'Brilliant.' Marian smiled.

'That plate there is to go to your personal customer.' Will said nodding to the chicken noodle soup.

Marian smirked. 'Thanks.' She said taking the bowl over to the other counter. 'This should make you feel more at home.' She smiled as she emptied half the contents of the packet into the soup and stirred in the powder. She lifted the soup and carried it to the table and placed it down in front of him.

'Enjoy your meal. I think it will give you a taste of home.' She giggled before walking away.

'Marian do you know who that man is?' Djaq asked.

'Someone I used to know.' Marian said blandly before collecting more orders.

'Is she OK?' Robin asked Djaq once Marian was out of ear shot.

'I don't think so. Robin she needs you and if not as a boyfriend then at least a friend.' Djaq smiled sadly before walking over to Will.

'Alright mate I think you should go now.' Allan shouted.

Robin and Will looked at each other when they heard Allan shout and moved to the kitchen door curiously.

'Your not allowed on the tables get down.' Allan moaned.

Robin and Will watched in shock and horror as the older man that had requested Marian danced on the table tops as though he were at some sort of cheap strip joint.

'Put the full Monty on!' Vaisey giggled at the top of his voice.

'Right that's enough.' Robin shouted as he and Will walked towards the table and lifted the man rather ungracefully from it.

Robin heard a female chuckle and turned to see Marian laughing uncontrollably trying to hide behind a serving tray.

'Will Allan take him outside.' Robin ordered as he turned and walked over to Marian.

He grabbed her hand tightly and began to drag her into the now empty kitchen.

'Robin what are you doing?' Marian asked as he threw her in front of him.

'What did you do?' Robin asked annoyed.

'What are you going on about?' Marian asked although she knew exactly what he was going on about.

'You were the last person to serve him food! He was fine until you came along. You really do bring trouble where ever you go don't you.' Robin snapped.

'You really mean that Robin?' Marian asked hurt.

'Yes… And if you do anything like that again your sacked.' Robin shouted in her face.

Marian nodded and felt her own anger rise she slapped him hard on the face before running into the bathroom.

The restaurant was almost closing now and everyone was running around trying to get everything sorted.

Djaq worryingly as Marian walked around pale and sweaty. She had been like that since coming out of the toilet.

'Marian hun are you OK?' Djaq asked as she placed a hand on Marian's arm to feel the heat touch her hand.

'Fine.' Marian snapped and whacked her hand away.

'Marian your boiling up.' Djaq gasped and placed a hand on her fore head.

'What are you a fucking doctor?' Marian shouted pushing Djaq away.

'What's wrong?' Robin asked now sporting a reddened cheek.

'Marian's unwell.' Djaq announced.

'What's wrong with her.' Robin couldn't hide the worry in his tone.

'She's very hot, but pale and sweating. I think it's a fever.'

No sooner had Djaq said those words when Marian collapsed to the floor.

Marian woke and the light instantly hit her eyes causing her to close them quickly again. Her head ached and her vision spinned.

'Marian.'

Robin, she could hear his soft gentle voice. She must be in heaven.

'Marian are you awake?'

She frowned her eyes aching as they moved before she opened her heavy eye lids and squinted in the light. 'Robin.' She groaned, her voice dry and hoarse. 'Where am I?'

'In hospital. You fainted.' He answered.

'What was wrong with me?' She asked.

Robin sighed sadly. 'I never thought you would be a woman to take cocaine Marian.'

Marian gulped she had hoped that he hadn't been told. 'It had been a hard day.' Was her only excuse.

'Then go home take a bath and go to bed, don't dope yourself up.' Robin hissed.

'If your just going to yell at me then leave.'

'Fine.' Robin snapped standing and walking to the curtain that was drawn around her bed. 'I thought you were better than this.' He said before disappearing.

'Robin.' Much said surprised. 'What are you doing here?'

'What can a man not come and see his best friend?' Robin asked but his tone was easily negative.

'Yes but the restaurant is still open.' Much countered.

Robin nodded and sighed knowing that Much had out smarted him. 'Marian had an accident.'

'What kind of accident.' Much squealed.

'She took cocaine and had to be rushed to hospital.' Robin said sadly feeling blame.

'Cocaine!' Much shouted sitting up quickly in the bed.

'Shh. Much you must rest.' Robin scolded him.

'But what about the-'

'About the what?' Robin asked frowning.

Much suddenly went quiet. Should he tell Robin. He had to. 'I went into the toilet after Marian and I found a pregnancy test…it was positive.' Much told him. 'Marian's pregnant.'

Robin sat frozen in the seat all he could think was one word…pregnant.


End file.
